


Unexpected Love - A Karamel Story

by melwood2017



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwood2017/pseuds/melwood2017
Summary: What if Krypton's destruction never happened? Kara is living her best life on Krypton. She is on the path of becoming a great reporter. When the royal family of Daxam comes to Krypton to settle out some differences, what happens when they also bring their frat boy son, Mon-El.





	1. Meet Kara

**Kara's POV-**

**Backstory:**

Hi, my name is Kara and I am 21 years old. I like to write and read, but also learn about the stars and other planets. I am the daughter of Alura and Zor-El. My mother is part of Krypton's High Council of Krypton and she is a judicator, while my father is a great scientist. My family is very well known on Krypton, so everyone around here (mostly Argo City) knows who I am. On Krypton, our main language is Kryptonian but all of us here also speak English. Here we have a democracy and it is very peaceful but our sister planet Daxam is the opposite. Daxam is a monarchy which keeps its people drunk to hide the fact that the planet is horrible. The royal family is the worst though, especially their prince. I have heard rumors that the prince is a total frat boy, that goes to parties every night and brings back a different woman every time. The planet disgusts me, on Krypton we learn to be respectful and kind, while on Daxam they probably don't learn anything at all. We even have a saying for Daxamites, "May tex kolar Daxam.", I couldn't even repeat it in English. Centuries ago, our planets had a terrible war which led to the death of many people. Since then our planets have hated each other. But recently, I have heard around Argo that we are trying to organize a peace treaty with Daxam which I'm not too happy about.

**-Today-**

Today is any other ordinary day in Krypton. I wake up and I start to get ready. I put on this nice white dress with a glyph of the House of El on it. I leave my room and go downstairs to meet my parents for breakfast. It seemed that my mom had prepared the usual. I sit down and start to eat, my mom then begins to talk.

Alura: "Kara, your father and I have some news to tell you, that you won't like."

Kara: "Is something wrong, did something happen?" I ask worriedly

Zor-El: "We know that you have heard the rumors of a peace treaty with Daxam. And we wanted to let you know that the royal family of Daxam is coming here to Krypton so we can sort some things out."

I almost spit out all the food that was in my mouth.

Kara: "Okay I get that they are coming here, but what does that have to do with me or you two?"

Alura: "Well, since I am a very high rank in Krypton's High Council, the others did not accept, so the royal family will be staying here." I couldn't believe my ears, why did they have to stay with us? I just hope that their son isn't coming here because I am not looking forward to seeing him bring woman after woman, which could be one of my friends, into my house.

Kara: "Will it only be the King and the Queen or will they also bring their playboy son." I say while rolling my eyes

Alura: "Yes and I hope you will be respectful, even though it might be dreadful."

Kara: "I will, I promise."

Zor-El: "Well they arrive tonight, so try to be back home from your plans today at around 6 pm."

Kara: "Okay, well now I have to go meet Thara"

Alura: "Have fun" my mother says while I leave to go meet with Thara

I leave my house and start to walk to Thara's house so we can then head to our secret hang out spot. Thara is my best friend for as long as I can remember. We do almost everything together. She is in training to become the Chief Peace Officer on Argo.

When I arrive, I knock on her door.

Thara: "Kara! Are you ready to go"

Kara: "Yes. I have so many things to tell you"

Thara: "Me too"

We then walk to one of Argo's old secluded gardens. We have been coming here since we were 9 years old, just so we could hang out and talk about gossip. After about a 5 minute walk, we get there.

Thara: "So tell me the news"

Kara: "Well, have you heard the rumors of Krypton organizing a peace treaty with Daxam?"

Thara: "Actually yes, I'm glad that they are at least trying to make up for the fact that they are terrible people." I laugh "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kara: "So, this morning my parents told me that the royal family is coming here to organize the treaty. And, they are staying at my house. One of the worst parts about it is that they are bringing their son, the prince which is said to be one of the worst."

Thara: "That sucks, but I've heard that the prince is really handsome" she then winks at me

Kara: "What is that supposed to mean"

Thara: "Well, I don't know, maybe you guys will end up liking each other"

Kara: "Very funny, I already despise him from just what I've heard. I bet he is a lot worse in person."

Thara: "When do they arrive?"

Kara: "They get her at like 6 pm. But, what is your news."

Thara: "You know how I've been dating Lir-Al for almost three years now."

Kara: "Yes, I do"

Thara: "He gave me a courtship (engagement) ring and we are planning on getting married next year!"

Kara: "That's amazing Thara, I'm so happy for you. Congrats"

Thara: "Thank you, I was also wondering if you would want to be my maid of honor."

Kara: "What is a 'maid of honor'?"

Thara: "I heard that on Earth, when two people get married, the bride has bridesmaids and a maid of honor and they stand up with her during the ceremony. You would have to go with me to buy my dress, and taste cakes and many things for my wedding."

Kara: "I would be honored to be your maid of honor."

Thara: "Well, I have planned for us to go dress shopping next week."

Kara: "I will be there. Well, I should go now, I promised my uncle Jor-El that I would stay with Kal-El for a few hours."

Thara: "Okay, Bye Kara"

Kara: "Bye."

I then left and was on my way to my uncles home. I arrived and then knocked on the door.

Jor-El: "Kara, I'm glad you could make it. Kal-El is in the living room doing his homework."

Kara: "Okay, when will you be back?"

Jor-El: "In time for you to go meet the royal family of Daxam."

Kara: "Okay"

My uncle then left to go to a meeting. I then entered the living room and sat next to Kal.

After a while, he started to get hungry so I made him some lunch. I'm very used to babysitting Kal ever since he was born, he was my only cousin since my aunt Alura doesn't have a husband anymore because Non was sent to Fort Rozz. Kal is almost 10 years old and he is currently learning Calculus, I tried to help him but it has been 12 years since I learned it.

Kara: "So Kal, how is school?"

Kal: "It's good, but I don't have many friends"

Kara: "Why is that?"

Kal: "I guess people see me as a nerd, and people say that being a nerd isn't cool"

Kara: "Well, I am a nerd and I'm cool," I say trying to make him laugh a bit which works "But seriously, your smart and will make the world a better place one day, who cares what they think."

Kal: "Thanks Kara"

Kara: "No problem, well I should get going soon, I have to meet the Daxamites," I say rolling my eyes

Kal: "Okay"

After a few minutes, Uncle Jor-El and his wife come back. I start to head to my house so I can change into something more "presentable" for the Daxamites.

I get home, and go to my room and change into a nicer blue dress with the House of El glyph on it. I then join my parents downstairs in the living room.

Kara: "Are the Daxamites almost here"

Alura: "Yes, soon we will head to the landing spot"

Kara: "Okay"

Zor-El: "So how was your day with Thara"

Kara: "It was good, she is engaged"

Alura: "That's amazing, Lir-Al is a great man"

Kara: "Yes indeed. I also spent some time with Kal-El today"

Zor-El: "I heard, Jor-El had called me"

Kara: "Are you two sure I have to go with you guys to meet the royal family"

Alura: "Yes, we want you to meet them since they will be staying here for about 1 week or two and I know you might hate him but the prince will be staying in the room next to yours."

Kara: "I guess it's fine but now I have to see him a lot more than I anticipated."

Alura: "It will be fine, but we also want you to show him around Argo while we organize the peace treaty with the King and Queen"

Kara: "But I had plans with Thara"

Zor-El: "Just take him with you"

Kara: "Please don't make me, I already absolutely hate him. If you leave with me I will end up saying something rude that can screw up the treaty."

Zor-El: "Kara this isn't a question, this is an order," My father says in a strict tone that I have never heard him use before. It startled me.

Alura: "We should go now, they will be here soon."

**Author's Note-**

**Hi, my name is Gigi. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Karamel story. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Meet Mon-El

**Kara's POV-**

 

We all go to the landing spot. I see the Daxamite ship beginning to land. Then the doors of the ship open and I see the Queen and King , their guards and the prince standing behind them. I couldn't really see his face but I could tell that all of them did not want to be here. Then they walked forward and towards my family and I. I finally see the prince's face and Thara was not wrong, he is handsome but what am I talking about, he is a douche.

 

Alura: "Hello, I am Alura Zor-El the Chief of the High Council and this is my husband Zor-El which is one of the greatest scientists on Krypton. And this is my daughter Kara Zor-El, she is an amazing writer."

 

Kara: "Hi, it is very nice to meet you" I say with a convincing fake smile on my face

 

Queen: "Yes, hello. I am Queen Rhea of Daxam, this is my husband King Lar Gand and my son Mon-El." Rhea looks like she hates it here while Lar Gand looks nicer, surprisingly. Mon-El just kept on looking at me and smirking at me. It made me uncomfortable.

 

Lar Gand: "Shall we head to your home"

 

Zor-El: "Follow me"

 

We then go back home and it is now around 7 pm. My mother had prepared dinner before we left so we all go to the dining room to eat. I sit in my usual spot, my mother and father at the heads of the table. Mon-El is seated next to me while his parents are across from us. During the whole dinner, everyone is silent until my father speaks up at the end.

 

Zor-El: "Kara, why don't you show Mon-El where he will be staying"

 

Lar Gand: "Yes, that is an excellent idea"

 

I then gave another fake smile and turned to Mon-El.

 

Kara: "Come with me." I say to Mon-El "Goodnight to you all" I say to everyone else

 

Both Mon-El and I get up from the table and I take him to where he will be staying. On the way, he starts talking.

 

Mon-El: "So, Kara, what do you Kryptonians do for fun here"

 

Kara: "Certainly nothing you Daxamites do."

 

Mon-El: "So you don't have parties"

 

Kara: "We do but we don't get drunk like you all do"

 

Mon-El: "On Daxam we don't only get drunk" He says defensively

 

Kara: "Is that it, your planet is filled with hoodlums. Your family keeps everyone drunk to hide from the fact that the planet is horrible. Maybe the only thing you all have ever done is try to organize a peace treaty with Krypton. And you, all you will be known for is a frat boy that sleeps with every woman you see." I had lost it, I said so many thing without thinking. I might've just ruined everything

 

Mon-El: "Your right" That surprised me "But what are you, you aren't as perfect as you think you are. Your planet thinks that they are better than everyone else but you aren't." We then arrived at the room

 

Kara: "Well, this is your room. If you need anything, I'll be next door. Have a 'good' night." I rolled my eyes at him and left to go to my room

 

I went in my room and then I changed into my pjs. I did my nightly routine and then the last two things I do before going to bed is go out to my balcony and look at the stars and write about my day. First, I go out to my balcony. I lean on the edge and just stare up at the stars, they look beautiful. Then I hear a door open behind me and it's Mon-El coming out of his room. [Both Kara and Mon-El's room share the same balcony.]

 

Mon-El: "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you were out here"

 

Kara: "No, it's fine you can stay out here, I was about to go in anyways"

 

Mon-El: "Hey Kara, wait up" I was heading to my room. He grabbed my wrist, so I turned around "I'm sorry about what I said before"

 

Kara: "I guess, I'm sorry too. Just know that me apologizing doesn't mean I don't despise you anymore"

 

Mon-El: "Same, now I should go back to being a "frat boy'" he says while air quoting that last part

 

Kara: "Ha ha" I laugh very sarcastically and then I went back to my room

 

I sat down at my desk and started to write about my day and about my crush on this boy named Del-Or. Del-Or is another one of my good friends, and he is Thara's cousin. I have had a crush on him since I was 16, and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me too. When I discovered my feelings for him, I didn't know how to describe it but I had heard that on Earth people called this a "crush". After about an hour of writing, I go to bed.

 

**Mon-El's POV-**

 

**Backstory:**

 

Hi, my name is Mon-El and I am 22 years old. I don't have many hobbies except for going to parties. I am the son of King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea of Daxam which makes me the prince.

 

Yesterday, my family and I came to Krypton. My parents are attempting to make a peace treaty with Krypton. I didn't know why I had to come, but they just ignored me when I asked. I don't even know why they even came because they hate anything related to Krypton so why try to make amends. When we finally did arrive, my mother completely changed, she was trying to be nice to the Kryptonians. I knew she was faking it because my mother is a terrible person who does terrible things, even to her own son, while my father is probably the better one out of the two. My parents treat me like anyone else on my planet, they leave me drunk and they don't let me have my own life. They force me to go to parties every night and bring a different woman back each time. I've done it so much that it is a routine, and it is my new normal ever since I turned 16. Deep down, I know that what my parents are doing is wrong but if I try to do anything to change it, it won't go well.

 

**Author's POV-**

 

**I hope you liked this chapter. And thank you for reading. Also, has anyone else seen Melwood's engagement? I'm so excited! :)**


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Mon-El’s POV-**

 

I wake up in Krypton. Krypton is a very beautiful planet unlike Daxam. Once I get out of bed, I go to the bathroom and then I get changed. After I do, I leave the room and knock on Kara's door. She doesn't answer so I just walk in. I walk in to see her coming out of her bathroom in a towel, dancing to the music that she has playing. I try not to laugh but it doesn't work that well. She then notices me.

 

Kara: "Mon-El! What are you doing in here?!" She then runs back into her bathroom and sticks her head out of the door.

 

Mon-El: "I knocked on your door, you didn't answer."

 

Kara: "What do you want?" She asks clearly frustrated which makes me want to laugh even more

 

Mon-El: "I just wanted to know where I should go, is there like a breakfast here or something like that."

 

Kara: "Yea, there is down stairs. Now get out of my room so I can change."

 

Mon-El: "Okay" I then leave her room and head downstairs

 

I go in the dining room and I see my parents talking to Kara's parents quietly. They stop talking immediately when I enter the room.

 

Rhea: "Mon-El, I'm glad you could join us"

 

I then sit with them at the table and I start to eat the breakfast. Soon, Kara joins us.

 

Alura: "So, Kara, what do you have planned for today"

 

Kara: "Today, I am going out with Thara, Del-Or and Lir-Al."

 

Mon-El: "Who are they?"

 

Kara: "Thara is my best friend and Del-Or is her cousin but also my friend. And Lir-Al is Thara's soon to be mate."

 

Lar Gand: "Do you think Mon-El could join you"

 

Kara: "Ummm, I don't know." Then I saw Alura give a serious stare at Kara "But, if you want to, you can come." Kara says to me

 

Mon-El: "That would be great, thanks" Kara's slight smile, immediately dropped to a frown. I know she isn't too fond of me and I don't like her either.

 

Kara: "Okay,  we will be leaving at 10 am, so in 1 hour."

 

After we finish eating, Kara leaves to her room and her parents go attend to some business. I am alone with my parents.

 

Rhea: "Mon-El, don't screw this up"

 

Mon-El: "What do you mean? How could I screw this up and what would I screw up?"

 

Rhea: "Don't go trying to play with this girl's feelings but don't be too rude but also not too nice, you need to be who we taught you to be"

 

Mon-El: "But how am I supposed to do all that? I could end up being a little too rude, I could potentially ruin the peace treaty"

 

Lar Gand: "Your mother is right, and we don't want you to be rude. We just don't want you to start liking this girl"

 

Mon-El: "Me?! Like Kara. *pft* Are you two out of your minds, I hate her and she hates me, I'm just trying to get on her nerves and it's pretty funny"

 

Rhea: "That's my boy"

 

Rhea: "Well, me and your father should go join Alura and Zor-El to talk business, you also must go with Kara."

 

Mon-El: "See you later."

 

I get up and go out to the living room and I see Kara writing in a journal, so I walk up behind her and start to read what she is writing.

 

Mon-El: "What's a crush?"

 

Kara: "Mon-El! You scared me" She gets up, turns to me and puts her journal away in her bag. She is also starting to get red

 

Mon-El: "Sorry, but answer me .... What's a crush?"

 

Kara: "On Earth, when you are fond of someone or you want to be mated with someone, that is called a crush. But, there instead of mating right away they do something called dating and we do the same on Krypton."

 

Mon-El: "What is dating?"

 

Kara: "So basically, you are with the person you like and you get to know them until you both love each other and then you get married. You will probably never know what love is since on your planet, you have arranged marriages."

 

Mon-El: “Hmm, so who do you have a crush on”

 

Kara: "It's none of your business," Kara then looks at her watch "we should get going now, or we will be late."

 

We then leave Kara's house and start going somewhere. I had never been to Krypton before, so I have no idea where we are going.

 

Mon-El: "So, where are we going"

 

Kara: "We are going to the abandoned gardens of Argo."

 

Mon-El: "If something is abandoned, should we be going there?"

 

Kara: "Not really, but my friends and I don't really abide by some of these rules"

 

Mon-El: "Kryptonians breaking rules, I have never heard of such thing. Usually, you all are perfect and civilized"

 

Kara: "Very funny" She rolls her eyes

 

After a few minutes of walking in silence with Kara's occasional eye roll, we get to the gardens. It was actually really pretty there. I see a girl and two young men waiting in the gardens.

 

Kara: "Hey guys"

 

One of the guys: "Hey Kara" She then blushes, I assume this is not Thara or Lir-Al

 

Kara: "Mon-El, this is Thara Ak-Var" She points to the young woman who has brown hair and dark blue eyes. ",this is Del-Or" She then points to one of the men who has light brown hair and green eyes "and this is Lir-Al" She points to the other man who has dark brown hair and dark eyes

 

Mon-El: "Hi" I then wave and fake smile at them

 

Kara: "Guys, this is Mon-El. The prince of Daxam." Suddenly all of their smiles drop but then Thara speaks up

 

Thara: "Nice to meet you Mon-El." She sticks out her hand to shake mine and I shake it

 

Thara then takes Kara and goes to their friends while I just stand there alone.

 

Thara: "*whispers to Kara* I was right, he is handsome."

 

Kara: "Shut up"

 

I have really good hearing so I could here what Thara said to Kara. We stay there for a few hours until Kara gets a call on her phone that we have to return to her house. She says goodbye to everyone and then we leave.

 

Mon-El: "You have a crush on Del-Or don't you"

 

Kara: "How did you find out?"

 

Mon-El: "I saw that you blushed when he talked to you and I assumed it couldn't have been Thara and it couldn't have been Lir-Al since he is with Thara.  And why do you even care if I know, it isn't that big of a deal"

 

Kara: "Well it is to me, I've liked him since I was 16. I care for him, and I think he cares for me too ...... ugh, why am I telling you this"

 

Mon-El: "Because, I'm very charming so I secretly tricked you to open up since I am so handsome and everybody likes a pretty face" I said jokingly

 

Kara: "Can your ego get any bigger?" She says clearly annoyed with me

 

Mon-El: "I think I've reached my limit." I laugh and so does she

 

Mon-El: "Why don't you go for it?"

 

Kara: "What do you mean"

 

Mon-El: "Just ask him out"

 

Kara: "Like it's that easy. And why should I take your romantic advice, you wouldn't know the first thing about dating or anything like that. All you know how to do is be a egotistical party boy who has one night stands all the time."

 

Mon-El: "And what would you know. I bet you haven't ever had a boyfriend or even your first kiss. At least I can get someone to date me if I wanted to, while you have a crush on a boy for about 6 years and haven't had the guts to make a move. You'll end up becoming a spinster." I could tell that what I said hurt her, but I didn't care. At least I tried not to

 

Kara: "Wow, the truth really does hurt" I could see her tearing up. We had arrived at her house

 

Mon-El: "Kara, I didn't mean to ...."

 

Kara: "No, no you were only telling the truth. Umm, I should go now. See you later" She then runs into her house

 

I go after her until I see her parents and mine talking in the living room. They all stop talking and then start staring at me, so I walk up to them.

 

Alura: "Why was Kara crying?"

 

Mon-El: "I don't know really"

 

Alura: "Oh, I should go up and talk to her. You should talk to your parents"

 

Both Zor-El and Alura then leave and go upstairs to Kara's room.

 

Rhea: "What really happened?"

 

Mon-El: "I kind of told her that she will never have love"

 

Lar Gand: "That is quite ill-mannered"

 

Rhea: "Yes but, it is good ...... put the Kryptonian in her place, don't let her feel more powerful than you"

 

Mon-El: "I kind of feel bad"

 

Rhea: "Don't. Now go get ready. Tonight we will be dining out."

 

Mon-El: "Okay"

 

I go up to the room I am staying in and I go take a shower. Once I get out, I change and then I still have some time left so I go out to the balcony to look over Argo. I see that Kara is out there.

 

Mon-El: "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier, on how you would never really find love"

 

Kara: "It's fine I guess, just proves again how cruel Daxamites can be"

 

Mon-El: "You don't have to be so rude, I apologized"

 

Kara: "Yea, you did but you shouldn't have said it in the first place" she was almost yelling at me "You did not have the right to judge me"

 

Mon-El: "You judged me since the first time we met, so stop acting like the victim. I'm done trying to be nice to you" I then left the balcony and I went back to my room

 

I didn't know why I had cared to have her approval so much, but now I don't care. She kept on making herself the victim and was still being rude to me when I tried to apologize. I think I might hate her more than I had before.

 

I then go down stairs for us to leave to go to dinner, I was not looking forward to seeing Kara there. Surprisingly, I wanted to go back home. We walked to the restaurant. When we entered, I sat down in a seat and I started to eat (The food was already ready since Alura had called earlier). .

 

Zor-El: "So, how was you guys's day out in Argo"

 

Mon-El: "It was good, Kara introduced me to her friends. But, they didn't seem to like me that much especially Del-Or, he seemed a little jealous." Kara practically choked on her food and almost spit it out. She then takes a sip of water.

 

Rhea: "Why would you say that?"

 

Mon-El: "I think he has taken a liking to Kara"

 

Alura: "Is that so"

 

The rest of the dinner was pretty awkward. Once it finished, we went back to Kara's house. I went to my room to relax as soon as we got back. I was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, when I heard a knock at the door to the balcony. I go to open it and I see Kara there.

 

Mon-El: "What do you want" I had my head sticking out from behind the door because I didn't have a shirt on.

 

Kara: "Can we talk?"

 

Mon-El: "Sure"

 

Kara: "Can I come in?"

 

Mon-El: "Yea" I then open the door fully and I let her in. She then starts to stare at me and looks up and down at my body

 

We then sit at the couch which is right in front of the bed.

 

Mon-El: "So what did you want to talk about"

 

Kara: "I wanted to say sorry for what I said. I was rude when you were only trying to be nice."

 

Mon-El: "It's okay, but let us talk about your little crush on this Del-Or"

 

Kara: "Just because I apologized, doesn't mean we are anything close to friends or does it mean that I don't hate you anymore. Which I will probably until the end of time."

 

Mon-El: "I know but that doesn't mean I can't try to help you"

 

Kara: "Fine, what do you, the almighty Mon-El, think I should do"

 

Mon-El: "First, just talk to him. Then when you think it's the right time, suggest you two hanging out alone for once. Then, if that goes well, ask him out on a date. And after that, boom, you have a boyfriend."

 

Kara: "That doesn't sound as easy as you think it is. But, tomorrow I'll go talk to him."

 

Mon-El: "Good"

 

Kara: "The bad thing is that you have to come with, my parents are forcing me to look after you. As much as I don't want to and hate it, I have to. I should go to bed now, goodnight."

 

Mon-El: "Goodnight"

 

When Kara left, I went to bed. I think Kara and I might now be frenemies.

 

**Author’s Note-**

**I’m sorry if this chapter is bad, but I hope you like it anyways. Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Taking the next step

**Kara's POV-**

I wake up the next morning and after I change, I go downstairs. I see that Mon-El or his parents aren't there but my parents are. I sit down at the table.

Kara: "Good Morning"

Alura: "Good Morning"

Kara: "How has organizing the peace treaty going, any progress?"

Alura: "We are getting close"

Zor-El: "Don't say anything but the Daxamites are very stubborn. All they think about is what they want or what is good for them, instead of thinking what would be good for their people."

Kara: "Did you expect anything more from them?" My father laughs in agreement

Kara: "But, what have you guys said in the treaty, what will be the rules, etc."

Alura: "The High Council and I are trying to find a way to unite our worlds in a way that both sides agree on, but we have not found the answer yet."

Kara: "Well, I hope that soon you will find it"

After a minute or two, Mon-El and his parents join us. Today, before I came down for breakfast I had called Del-Or so we could meet, this time alone. The only thing I left out was that Mon-El would have to come with me. I finished my breakfast, so I went to my room and grabbed my things. I also let Mon-El know that we would be leaving soon.

I waited at the door for Mon-El. He was taking a while so I went to the living room and I started to write in my journal. I hope that he won't catch me like yesterday. I write about that has happened these past 2 days. I then put my journal away just in time because Mon-El came downstairs.

Kara: "Are you ready to go"

Mon-El: "Yea, where are we going today?"

Kara: "To this Cafe that is near the market places in Argo."

Mon-El: "So, who is coming today. Thara? Lir-Al?"

Kara: "Actually, Del-Or and only him. I guess this will be step 2, hanging out alone."

Mon-El: "You sure I can come, he probably won't like it."

Kara: "Who said you were going to stay sitting with us. You'll be in the same place just not near me and him"

Mon-El: "What am I supposed to do, I don't know anything about this planet"

Kara: "If you want we can buy you a book"

Mon-El: "I don't like reading that much, but what other option do I have"

Before we go to the Cafe, we head to the bookstore that is a few minutes away. It took a while for him to choose a book, but when he finally did, I quickly bought it and then we went to the Cafe.

Kara: "Why don't I go in first and then after a few minutes, you come in."

Mon-El: "Sure"

Kara: "Good"

I walk into the Cafe and I see Del-Or there waiting for me.

Kara: "Del-Or, hey"

Del-Or: "Hey Kara, so how are you"

Kara: "Good, I'm good, what about you"

Del-Or: "Good, so why did you want to hang out?"

Kara: "It's that, we barely even get to hang out just me and you, so let's catch up"

Del-Or: "Okay"

We start talking and then a few minutes later, Mon-El comes in and then he sits at a table across from the one I am at. He starts reading the book we got but every now and then he looks over to me.

A couple of hours pass of just Del-Or and me talking. After that Del-Or leaves to go home, so I got Mon-El and went back home. My parents told me that nothing new has been done about the treaty.

Del-Or and I start hanging out alone for about 2 more days. One day, we were now talking for about 4 hours. Mon-El hadn't I think now it is almost time for me to leave so I try to end the conversation by starting step 3, ask him out.

Kara: "So, Del-Or, I need to confess about something."

Del-Or: "What is it"

Kara: "For the past few years that we have known each other, I have liked you. And I can tell that you might also like me, so will you go on a date with me?" Del-Or then starts laughing. My smile slightly turns into a frown

Del-Or: "Me, date you?! That is hilarious Kara. I've never had those feelings for you, I'm actually already with someone else."

Kara: "Oh, sorry then" My eyes start to tear up. He just continues laughing at me. "I'm gonna go."

I start running home, and to make things better, it started raining. By the time I got home, I was completely drenched. I snuck into my house and I went directly to my room. I changed out of my wet clothes and then I got into bed and started crying. The thing that hurt the most was not even the fact that he rejected me, it was that he laughed at me. I didn't know how much time had passed but then I got a knock at my room door. I didn't answer it because I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. Then the door opens and Mon-El walks into my room. He sees my red puffy eyes and then he looks at me confused. Mon-El then walks over and sits on the foot of my bed.

Mon-El: "What's wrong"

Kara: "Why are you asking, it's not like you care"

Mon-El: "I don't but I'm curious. So, tell me. Is it because of Del-Or, are these happy tears because it doesn't seem like it."

Kara: "He rejected me, but that is not the worst part, he laughed in my face. He also said that he is already with someone else. He treated me like I didn't matter, Del-Or might even be worse than you."

Mon-El: "I'll take it as a compliment (That made me laugh) I can't say that I haven't done something similar, but what he did is incredibly horrible, he doesn't deserve you."

Kara: "Thanks, but you should go now. I think you have reached your kindness limit for today."

Mon-El: "You know, I'm not as bad as you think I am."

Kara: "Yea right, so you're going to tell me that you aren't a boy that goes to parties every night. Who has a huge ego and is terribly rude. Who brings a different woman home each night, and then kicks them out the next day, treats them like they are nothing special. Am I wrong?"

Mon-El: "You're right, I am all those things. But I didn't really choose this life"

Kara: "You might've not chosen it but that doesn't mean you had to continue with it. And who "chose" this life for you?" I say air quoting chose

Mon-El: "My parents."

Kara: "Oh"

Mon-El: "Yea, well I came in here to tell you that dinner is ready and we should go downstairs"

Kara: "Okay"

I go downstairs with Mon-El. I sit in my spot and start eating.

Kara: "So has there been any progress in organizing the peace treaty?"

Alura: "We are still figuring out the final details"

Rhea: "Yes, I have an idea but you Kryptonians don't agree with me"

Alura: "We don't agree because the idea would be wrong, it is forceful"

Rhea: "But it would be for the greater good of our two planets"

Zor-El: "We will discuss it more tomorrow, but now let us just eat dinner."

Lar Gand: "Rhea, Mon-El and I will be leaving tomorrow night, so let us enjoy this."

*under my breath I whispered* "Thankfully"

I could tell Mon-El heard me because he laughed a bit. I was glad that he was finally leaving, he might have been a little nice to me but I still hate him, it doesn't change who he is or what he has done or still does. After dinner, I went back up to my room and did my nightly routine. I then fell asleep. 

**Author's Note-**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Thara's Engagement Party

**Mon-El's POV-**

I wake up the next day. I woke up a little early so I started to pack up my things since my parents and I were going to leave tonight. I actually want to leave, even though Kara has been a little less rude, she still is very discourteous towards me. On Daxam, I used to be treated very well since I was the prince. But there were a lot more things that made me hate living there. On Krypton I am hated but it is a wonderful place. I just wish people knew the real me, not the person that my parents portray me as.

After I packed, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Only Kara was there, our parents were gone.

Mon-El: "Where are my parents and where are yours?"

Kara: "They wanted a head start on organizing the peace treaty."

Mon-El: "Oh. So, what are we going to do today to celebrate my last day here."

Kara: "Well, first I have to go with Thara dress shopping and then later today there will be a party to celebrate Thara's engagement to Lir-Al."

Mon-El: "Did you say  _party_ "

Kara: "Yea, since you have to go basically everywhere I go, you will be my plus one."

Mon-El: "Finally, we are going to have some fun."

Kara- You should already get ready for the party because it will be right after we do dress shopping with Thara.

Mon-El: "Are you not going to get dressed"

Kara: "I am"

Mon-El: "You call that being dressed up"

Kara: "Yes, what's the problem with it, it is a nice and plain lilac dress with the House of El glyph on it."

Mon-El: "It's too simple, you should buy a dress when we go with Thara"

Kara: "Sure"

I go up to my room and I get dressed. I'm guessing this isn't like the parties I usually go to so I put on more formal clothes. I then go downstairs. When Kara sees me she can't seem to stop. I don't know why but it makes me smile a little.

Kara: "You dress up nice"

Mon-El: "Thanks, you ready to go now"

Kara: "Yea"

We left her house and started walking to the dress shop.

Mon-El: "So, what are you going to do to get back at Del-Or"

Kara: "What do you mean?"

Mon-El: "Like are you going to repay his rudeness. On Daxam, if a woman was treated like that, she would humiliate the guy or do something to make him feel bad"

Kara: "That's what makes our planets different, we aren't cruel. But, I bet you were on the receiving end of this a few times."

Mon-El: "Yes, I have."

Kara: "It's probably because you are a self-absorbed misogynist."

Mon-El: "Do you always have to say something rude to me whenever we are actually kind of getting along."

Kara: "Yes, because I have to make sure that you know we will never be friends or anything close to that."

Mon-El: "Is it because you think that you're better than me, you're too good to be even acquainted with me."

Kara: "Honestly, yes. Do you even care about this peace treaty that your parents are trying to organize? Do you even care about the people you rule over? And do you know how wrong it is to take people away from their families so they can be your servants."

Mon-El: "I do care, I do know that it is wrong. But I can't do anything to change that."

Kara: "And that is the problem, if you know that it is wrong then you should do something about it, it doesn't matter the outcome. It is a lot worse to watch something happen that you know isn't right and do nothing about than not knowing that it is wrong."

We then get to the dress shop. I can see Thara waiting inside.

Kara: "We should go in now."

We enter the store and join Thara. I sit on the couch while Thara and Kara got dresses to try on. 30 minutes had passed for them to come back with about 15 different dresses. Kara only had picked out 5 of them for herself. Kara tried on all the dresses and then she finally chose one, she actually looked really beautiful. Then Thara started trying on her wedding dresses. We were there for hours until she finally chose one. They then pay for the dresses and we head to the party. There were actually a lot of people there. Del-Or was there too, so when Kara saw him she immediately frowned.

Mon-El: "This is your chance, make him jealous or something"

Kara: "How?"

Mon-El: "I don't know maybe when everyone starts to go on the dance floor, dance with one of the best looking guys here and pretend like he doesn't exist. He will see you and start to get jealous."

Kara: "I can't do that"

Mon-El: "Yes you can. And if you really want him angry, maybe kiss the guy you were dancing with. Trust me, if he didn't have feelings for you before, he will now."

Kara: "I'll try"

Mon-El: "Good"

The party starts and we eat and also people give toasts, etc. Finally, the music starts and everyone goes to the dance floor. Kara is still sitting so I go up to her.

Mon-El: "What are you doing, you said that you would try."

Kara: "No one wants to dance with me, I can't just walk up to someone and just start dancing with them"

Mon-El: "I'll dance with you until the other guys notice you."

Kara: "Okay" I grab her hand and we go to the dance floor

We start dancing. Kara notices that Del-Or isn't paying attention so she just went to the bar and started drinking. I went and joined her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't drink much so after about 4 drinks she was completely drunk.

Mon-El: "Kara, you should probably go home or drink some water."

Kara: "I'm totally fine, now let's go back to dancing"

Mon-El: "Are you sure"

Kara: "Yea, now come on" She grabs my hand and takes me to the where everyone is dancing.

We start to dance, Kara is really close to me.

Kara: "You know, I'll take your advice"

Mon-El: "On what"

Kara: "This... " Kara then leans in and kisses me. I was surprised at first but then I return it. Then I remember that she won't remember any of this tomorrow because she is drunk now and there is nothing I can do about it because I will be leaving tonight. I pull away and she smiles at me and I smile back.

Mon-El: "I think I should take you home now, you are really drunk"

Kara: "Okay"

I grab Kara and help her walk because she is barely standing up straight. I then decide to stop at a Cafe that is on the way to her house. I sit her down on a chair and then I go into the Cafe and I buy her some tea and water. I walk out and I give her the tea. She starts to drink it and after a few minutes she is starting to become a little more normal but she is still drunk. We begin to walk again and this time I don't need to help her walk. The whole way to her house is silent. We finally get to her house. I open the door and I see our parents waiting there for us. They have serious expressions on their faces.

Rhea: "Mon-El, we will be staying here for longer than we expected"

Mon-El: "Oh, okay"

Alura: "Also, we have found the answer to peace between our two planets, but we will tell you and Kara tomorrow since she clearly seems like she won't remember anything."

Mon-El: "Well, goodnight. I'll take Kara up with me."

I went upstairs and I left Kara in her room. She fell asleep instantly. She looked adorable while she slept. Then I snapped back into reality and then I went to my room and went to bed.

**Author's Note-**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Problem or Solution?

**Kara's POV-**

I woke up the next day with a terrible headache and I could barely remember anything that happened last night. But I can remember that I kissed Mon-El. And I don't understand why I don't regret doing it. I am so glad that he isn't here anymore so I don't have to deal with the embarrassment. I took a shower and then changed into some clothes. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I entered the dining room, I see Mon-El, Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand all with my parents sitting and eating breakfast. I was surprised, why were they still here?

Kara: "Good Morning"

Alura: "Good Morning"

Lar Gand: "I know you might be wondering why we are still here."

Kara: "Yes, I am. I might've had a little too much to drink." I laugh a little, then Queen Rhea rolls her eyes

Rhea: "Well, we have found the solution for the peace treaty. And it requires us to stay here a little longer than expected."

Zor-El: "And it involves you and Mon-El."

Mon-El: "Why does it have anything to do with us?" I was confused as much as Mon-El

Alura: "Well to unite our planets, we have decided to plan an arranged marriage."

Kara: "Okay, but why does it involve Mon-El and me?"

Alura: "The two people that will be marrying are you, Kara" She looks at me "and you, Mon-El" She looks at him.

I didn't know how to react, but the one thing I did know was that I didn't want to marry Mon-El, I hate him and after that kiss, it is probably really awkward between us.

Mon-El: "I understand why I have to be the one getting married since I am the prince, but why does Kara have to be the one I am marrying. No offense"

Kara: "None taken, and I agree. Why do I have to be the one that gets married."

Alura: "Kara, you know that our family is very essential to Krypton's everyday schedule. I am part of the High Council of Krypton and your father is a greatly respected scientist that does good for our planet each day. If it wasn't you, there would be no one else."

Kara: "When will the ceremony take place." I said still not believing what I had just heard.

Alura: "We want to do it as soon as possible so in 1 week. I know that it is rushed but we want to unite our planets and create peace quickly."

Mon-El: "This is all happening so fast"

Rhea: "Yes, we know. Mon-El you will now be permanently living on this planet until you will be crowned King, which won't take place in decades. Also, your father and I will be leaving tonight and only returning for the wedding."

Kara: "I think I'm gonna go upstairs to write for a bit, see you all later."

I left the table and I went to my room. I started to write in my journal, about everything that has happened. I then call Thara on my phone. I tell her everything and she is very surprised. The thing is that I will now be getting married before her. She then had to go so I hung up. I felt like crying because this marriage would mean that I would never be able to fall in love with someone, never be able to have kids with the man that I love. The rest of my life was chosen and I have nothing to do about it. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a knock at my door. I thought it was my mother so I said: "come in". It was actually Mon-El.

Mon-El: "Hey"

Kara: "Hi"

Mon-El: "So I guess I was wrong"

Kara: "What do you mean"

Mon-El: "When I said you were going to end up becoming a spinster. I guess you won't anymore since you will be marrying me."

Kara: "True"

Mon-El: "So, do you remember anything you did while you were drunk last night?"

Kara: "No, what did I do?" I lied, I wanted to know if he was going to talk about it or not

Mon-El: "When I was bringing you back home, you weren't even able to walk, it was hilarious, you almost fell a few times" He laughs so I laugh back

Kara: "Did I do anything else?" I wanted him to be the one who brought it up

Mon-El: "Nope, nothing at all. I actually never expected for a Kryptonian to get drunk like you did last night."

Kara: "I'm not like all the other Kryptonians. I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks I am, I can admit that I have flaws. But I also want to do something more with my life. All I want to do is help people."

Mon-El: "Well, I'm not like the other Daxamites."

Kara: "And how are you not like the others?"

Mon-El: "I don't know how, but all I know is that I want to be better."

Kara: "Then prove it to me. And don't give me any excuses."

Mon-El: "I won't. I think I'm going to go out and explore Argo a bit. Bye"

Kara: "Bye"

Mon-El then left my room. I waited a little bit until I got out of my room and went to search for my mother. I found her reading a book in the living room. I went and sat next to her.

Kara: "Mom, I want to know more about the wedding, like can I have a maid of honor, when am I going out to buy the dress. Or, when the cake tasting will be. All the details."

Alura: "Well, tomorrow you and I will be going out to pick a dress. If you want, Thara can come as well. Then after that, you and Mon-El will choose the minor details, like cake and food choices. But, we do have rules and restrictions given by the queen. It seems like she just wants to plan the whole thing, but I told her that you should at least have some control over your own wedding."

Kara: "Thanks"

Alura: "No problem sweetheart, also we will be having an engagement party in 3 days, which will be Tuesday."

Kara: "Okay. I am going to go meet with Thara now. Bye"

Alura: "Bye"

I got my bag and then I went to Thara's house.  On my way there, I decided to go by the Cafe and buy myself a coffee. While I was there, I saw Mon-El at a table reading a book. I was about to walk up to him when I saw a girl walk up to him and sit next to him while handing him a drink. I didn't know what to think about that but I frowned slightly and then I left. I continued to walk to Thara's house, and once I got there, I entered and then we started to talk. I told her how I had kissed Mon-El, and how I saw him with another girl and how it made me feel a little sad. But also, how I knew that he would've gone and found a girl to be his new conquest. What did I expect from a Daxamite?

**Author's POV-**

**I know the title to this chapter doesn't make that much sense, but I thought it fit well with what happens. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


	7. Wedding Preperations

**Mon-El's POV-**

 

A couple of days ago, I was exploring Argo alone while Kara was with Del-Or. I was close to the market places until I bumped into someone. When I backed away, it was a very beautiful girl. She had blackish-brown hair and light brown eyes. Her name is Sara Van-Ar. When we had bumped into each other she was holding a cake and it had then dropped on the floor. I offered to buy her another one. When we were walking to the bakery, we started talking and then we ended up talking there for hours and for the past few days we have been sort of together. But now, I am going to get married to Kara and I have to tell Sara. I had told Kara that I was going out to explore when in reality I was going out to meet with Sara. I told her to meet me at the Cafe that I have been going to for the past few days. When I got there, I saw her waiting for me.

 

Mon-El: "Hey, Sara"

Sara: "Mon-El" She smiled. Then she got up and hugged me. "What did you want to talk about?"

Mon-El: "So you know how we have been hanging out for the past few days right?"

Sara: "Yea, what about it."

Mon-El: "Umm"

Sara: "Wait, are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend, if so, yes."

Mon-El: "No, I'm not. I actually came here to talk to you."

Sara: "Oh, what is it."

Mon-El: "I haven't been completely honest with you. I am the prince of Daxam."

Sara: "I know, you know that you have a huge reputation on Krypton, not a good one though. I didn't know how you looked like but I know your name. Is that it, because honestly, I don't care. I like you a lot."

Mon-El: "I like you too but I'm sure that you have heard about the news of a peace treaty between our planets. And, my parents decided to unite our planets, I have to marry someone else."

Sara: "Wait, how long have you known about this. And who do you have to marry?" She started to get mad but was also confused.

Mon-El: "I only found out this morning and I will be marrying Kara Zor-El."

Sara: "I'm glad you told me, but maybe we could still be together. It's not like you love her." She takes my hand.

Mon-El: "No, I'm not like that anymore. I have to do this, it is the right thing for the people." I pull my hand away. "I should go" Then I leave and go to Kara's house

 

I got to Kara's house after a few minutes of walking. Usually, I would see her there sitting in the living room, looking out through the windows and writing in her journal. But, today she wasn't there. I saw Alura walking out of the kitchen so I go up to her.

 

Mon-El: "Mrs. Zor-El, where's Kara?"

Alura: "She went out with Thara, why do you ask?"

Mon-El: "I wanted to talk to her about something"

Alura: "I'm sure that she will be back soon"

Mon-El: "Okay"

 

I go upstairs to my room and I continue to read the book that Kara bought me. I honestly still don't like her but for some reason, I always want to live up to her expectations, but I also don't know how. I also thought that Kara would have remembered the kiss, but she was also very drunk.

 

A couple of hours pass and I ended up finishing my book. I was bored so I went out to the balcony and I looked out over Argo, it was really beautiful. I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed that Kara had come outside and was beside me.

 

Kara: "It's beautiful, isn't it"

Mon-El: "Yea, way more than Daxam is and will ever be"

Kara: "Daxam could be beautiful if someone ever decided to change its ways"

Mon-El: "And that's what I'm going to try to do once I become King. Kara, I have to tell you something"

Kara: "What is it"

Mon-El: "Before you were drunk yesterday, do you remember when I gave you some advice?"

Kara: "Yea, you told me to dance with someone to make Del-Or jealous"

Mon-El: "I also told you to kiss the guy you were dancing with. Well, you got drunk and we were dancing and then all of a sudden, you kissed me."

Kara: "I ... I remembered it, I just didn't want to bring it up. Just so you know that kiss meant nothing to me."

Mon-El: "I know because you still hate me. And I get it because you can be really annoying sometimes" I say jokingly and we laugh

Kara: "I know, I'm sorry about that. Also, I saw you with a girl today at the Cafe, is she your new 'girlfriend'" She says in air quotes

Mon-El: "Wait, when did you see us there"

Kara: "Well, I stopped by the Cafe on the way to Thara's house. I saw you there at a table and I was going to go say 'Hi' when I saw an actually really pretty girl walk up to you and sit next to you and hand you a drink. I didn't like seeing you with her, so I left."

Mon-El: "Why would you not like seeing me with her, it's not like you care."

Kara: "I didn't say that"

Mon-El: "Literally 10 seconds ago you said 'I didn't like seeing you with her'" She rolls her eyes

Kara: "Anyways, who is she?"

Mon-El: "Her name is Sara, I met her a few days ago and we had a connection so I kept talking to her. Then when I found out we were going to get married, I wanted to tell Sara that I can't see her anymore. She told me to just keep being with her, but I'm not that type of person anymore."

Kara: "Oh, I'm sorry. If you weren't marrying me then you could be with her"

Mon-El: "She wasn't right for me anyways." I smile at her and she smiles back at me

 

**Kara's POV-**

 

I wake up the next morning. I'm starting to warm up to Mon-El. I think that if he continues growing as a person, then maybe we could end up becoming at least friends. It might seem that we already are but we still have many differences and we actually don't know that much about each other.  I get ready for my mom, Thara and I to go out and pick out a dress for me. After I do, I go downstairs and I eat breakfast with my mom, my dad, and Mon-El. My mother and I then head out and go to the dress shop, Thara is going to meet us there. We then arrive at the dress shop. Thara was there waiting for us, I then walked up to her.

 

Kara: "Thara!"

Thara: "Kara! You scared me. So are you excited to try dresses on for your wedding?"

Kara: "I guess, this isn't the way I wanted to get married like not even close but it's still a little exciting."

Alura: "I'm sorry again sweetheart, I know that you hate Mon-El and you don't want to get married to him."

Kara: "It's not your fault mom. It's Daxam's. If they didn't start this war in the first place, then we wouldn't be here. But enough of this, let's get me a dress."

Thara and I started to look through all the wedding dresses. Queen Rhea had given restrictions for the dress: not too puffy, not too much lace, and has to be elegant. There was a really beautiful one that I loved, and it followed Rhea's guidelines.

 

There was also another one that was equally as beautiful.

 

I like the second one more. I went to try them on. When I came out of the dressing room, my mom had cried both times which made me cry. But like me, they both liked the second one more. We then went and bought the dress. I hope that Rhea approves of it, but if she doesn't, I really wouldn't care. I had to meet Mon-El to go cake tasting at the bakery but Thara also had to go cake tasting with Lir-Al, so it was a good thing that I would have her there. My mom has to go meet with the High Council, so Thara and I go to the bakery. Mon-El and Lir-Al would meet us there. I kind of felt bad for Mon-El because he would have to live here, and maybe he would feel like he doesn't fit in. He won't see his "friends" back on Daxam for years and like me, he won't find love but he probably wouldn't have anyways. The bakery was actually really far from the dress shop, so it took like 25 minutes. The whole way, Thara and I talked. Thara asked me if I would ever consider "producing an heir to the throne" with Mon-El and honestly, I don't know. Right now I have so many feelings and they are both good and bad, I have no idea how to deal with them. Eventually, we reached the bakery, it was one of the most famous bakeries on Krypton. I see Mon-El in there flirting with the baker. I walked in and I tapped him on the shoulder. He then turned around startled.

 

Kara: "Hi," I say in an annoyed tone. The baker then left and went to the back.

Mon-El: "Hey, I was just talking to the baker about the different cakes that we are tasting."

Kara: "More like flirting. You know that we are here to choose a cake for  _our_   wedding." I emphasized the word "our"

Mon-El: "Sorry, it's that you know this marriage isn't really based off of love. How am I supposed to live without any affection or intimacy." We were now starting to fight

Kara: "It's not my fault that we have to get married, I didn't choose this. I wanted to marry someone that I love, not some ...."

Mon-El: "What? Daxamite."

Kara: "Yes, a stereotypical Daxamite, who doesn't have the capacity to do anything good with their life."

Mon-El: "At least I could find love if I wanted to, what would you have done? Marry Del-Or who laughed at you. No one would ever want to be with you." What he just said hurt, so I began to cry without even realizing.

Kara: "You crossed a line! I thought you were changing, becoming less of the misogynist you are, but I guess I was wrong." Thara then comes over to me, grabs me and then we leave

 

I was crying, a lot. It wasn't really his words that hurt, it was who said it. For some reason, those things being said from him hurt a lot more than if they would come from anyone else. Thara was taking me home but I stopped her because I had to choose a cake today or the whole wedding will be behind schedule. I wipe off my tears and then we start to walk back to the bakery. When we get there, Mon-El is still there but he is on his phone, probably texting some girl. I then tell the employee (behind the counter) that we are finally ready for the cake tasting. I then sit next to Mon-El at a table.

 

Mon-El: "I just wanted to say that I'm sor...."

Kara: "You don't have to apologize, I was also being rude to you. But also, you shouldn't have said what you did say." Then the server came and brought 5 different types of cake. "The cakes are here, so let's stop fighting."

Mon-El: "Okay"

 

We tried all the cakes and we decided on a fresh strawberry & cream cake. The other ones were okay, but this was the one both Mon-El and I agreed on. After that, we went home. It was really quiet and awkward the whole way. Then Mon-El stopped me right when we stopped in front of the famous Argo Fountain of Health.

 

Mon-El: "Can we sit down and talk for a bit?"

Kara: "Yea" We then go and sit on a bench near the fountain.

Mon-El: "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you all the time."

Kara: "It's like you say all these things and then think that saying sorry will fix everything."

Mon-El: "Gosh, why do you have to ruin every moment that I'm trying to be nicer to you. And also, at least I have the guts to admit that I'm wrong while all you do is say rude things to me and you never apologize."

Kara: "Can we just stop fighting for once, please."

Mon-El: "I can stop, but can you." He then gets up and starts walking home. I don't know why I have the need to push him away, he could actually be really nice. But, how am I supposed to know that if I keep yelling at him?

I just walk slowly back home. When I get there, I go up to my bedroom. I start to write in my journal and then I eventually fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note-**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Also, thank you for reading.**


	8. Getting to know each other

**Mon-El's POV-**

I wake up and then I go take a shower. When I leave the bathroom, Kara was out there waiting for me. Good thing I had a towel on. At first, she stared at me but then she realized that I was almost naked, so she turned her head away quickly.

Mon-El: "You know that you can look right. We are getting married."

Kara: "Yea, but I've literally only known you for a week and who said that I was going to be seeing that when we get married."

Mon-El: "My mother is going to ask us to produce an heir, just so you know."

Kara: "Okay, but on Daxam can't you guys make a child out of two people's DNA."

Mon-El: "Yea, but are you never going to do  _it_ ever in your life?"

Kara: "If the only person I can have  _it_  with is you, then I won't."

Mon-El: "That hurt, is it because I'm not attractive enough" I can tell that she starts to get a little red, which is funny

Kara: "I can't lie and say that you aren't attractive, but I would only ever do  _it_  with someone that I love and I will never love you."

Mon-El: "You just admitted to thinking that I'm handsome."

Kara: "I never said that you were handsome, I said that you are attractive."

Mon-El: "Ha, I got you to say it again."

Kara: "Oh my, now go put some clothes on. You have to go to the tailor so you can get your suit fitted and we need to make sure that everything for the engagement party is set."

Mon-El: "Okay" I then go into the bathroom and change into some clothes

Kara and I then walk to the tailors. It took about 45 minutes. Then Kara and I started to walk to where the engagement party is being held. It was really far away. I then started a conversation with Kara.

Mon-El: "So, let's talk about the wedding and the things that will happen after."

Kara: "Like what?"

Mon-El: "First, once we get married, will we have to stay in the same room or separate ones? Are we going to continue living with your parents?"

Kara: "So, we are going to move into a house in the 'House of El' area, and I think we can just stay sleeping in different rooms."

Mon-El: "When are we moving in there."

Kara: "There are two options: moving in after the engagement party or after the wedding. I prefer the first because we will start getting more used to living together and we can get settled in."

Mon-el: "Okay, so I wanted to know how people are going to see this marriage. Will people think that we actually love each other or will they know that this is an arranged marriage."

Kara: "I think to make the peace between our planets more real, then they should think that the marriage is real too."

Mon-El: "Okay, then we have to start acting like we 'love' each other."

Kara: "I guess so"

Mon-El: "Well then we also have to act like a couple, and a couple holds hands, hug, and kiss."

Kara: "We don't have to kiss, but I guess we could hug and hold hands."

Mon-El: "Okay" I then take Kara's hand, she seemed a little surprised. "Is this okay"

Kara: "Yea, now let's walk a bit faster, or we will be late."

We continue to walk still holding hands. After a few minutes, it actually feels normal to hold her hand, it is small and she is very gentle. Then we arrive at the place. Everything is set up very nicely.

Kara: "This looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Mon-El: "Yup, so what do we have to do here anyways."

Kara: "We have to talk to the party planner to see everything is ready for tomorrow, make sure that the flowers and food are ready to come here tomorrow, and if the guests have all rsvped."

Mon-El: "Okay"

We then walk over to a woman who looks very busy. Kara also told me that the party planner didn't really know who she was planning the party for. Then Kara gets the attention of the party planner, she turned around and it was Sara. My slight smile completely dropped to a frown.

Kara: "Hi, my name is Kara Zor-El, this is my fiance Mon-El." I didn't realize it but I had dropped Kara's hand then I wrapped my arm around Kara's waist, it seemed like she didn't notice either.

Sara: "Hi, my name is Sara Van-Ar. I'm your party planner." She smiles at Kara but then gives me a death stare. Kara probably had the realization that this was that Sara, so she also started to frown

Kara: "We just wanted to come by and make sure that everything is ready." Kara then grabbed on to me, it felt nice.

Sara: "Yes, everything is good. All of the guests have rsvped, the flowers will be arriving tomorrow morning. The food will arrive before the party, so it can still be fresh. It will be perfect." I could tell that Sara was fake smiling

Mon-El: "Okay, thanks." I say to Sara "We should go now, right _sweetheart_?" I say turning to Kara

Kara: "Yup" We then start to leave "Was that the Sara that asked you to continue to be with her while you were marrying me?" She asks me

Mon-El: "Yea, and sorry that I grabbed on to your waist. I just wanted to show her that I am in a, I guess, committed relationship."

Kara: "Even though it's all fake"

Mon-El: "Mhm. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight, and get to know each other better."

Kara: "That sounds nice." We then smile at each other. Kara and I then walk to her house.

We go there and it was almost dark. I told Kara to get ready, and then I went to my room and changed. After about 1 hour, I went downstairs to wait for Kara. I wasn't wearing something that was super nice but it wasn't casual. Then Kara came downstairs and she looked beautiful. I didn't mean to, but I was staring at her.

Kara: "Why are you staring,"  She said laughing a bit

Mon-El:  "You just look really beautiful"

Kara: "Thanks" She blushes "You don't look too bad yourself" I smile

Mon-El: "Are you ready to go?"

Kara: "Yea"

We then start walking to the restaurant. At night, Argo looks very beautiful. The walk to the restaurant was very fast. Once we get there, we get to our table and then order food.

Mon-El: "So tell me your hobbies, like I know that you like to write, but what else."

Kara: "That's it, pretty much. I like to sing a little, but I'm not that good. I like helping people, and I like hanging out with my friends."

Mon-El: "Don't be so modest, I bet you are really good at singing."

Kara: "I don't know."

Mon-El: "I'll get you to sing one day"

Kara: "Sure," she says sarcastically "So what about you?"

Mon-El: "I like to read, I guess. I don't have many interests, my whole life they have been chosen for me."

Kara: "Well, I'll help you find something that you like. So, how was your childhood as a prince."

Mon-El: "Not like you would expect. I was never treated very well. I might as well have been one of their servants."

Kara: "Here on Krypton you don't have to feel like that anymore."

Mon-El: "So what about your childhood."

Kara: "It was good. When my father would go to his lab, he would bring me. He would ask me questions and treat me like another scientist. I was also very good at school, I loved science."

Mon-El: "If you like science so much, then why don't you become a scientist. You can still help people."

Kara: "It's not my calling, I love writing and I want to be a reporter."

Mon-El: "There isn't that much to report here since everything is so perfect."

Kara: "Way to crush a girl's dreams"

Mon-El: "Sorry, I didn't mean too"

Kara: "I was just joking"

Mon-El: "Oh" I then awkwardly laugh

We continue talking throughout the dinner, getting to know each other better. The dinner ended after almost 2 hours. We left the restaurant and started to slowly walk back to Kara's house. Kara then stopped me when we reached a very secluded place.

Kara: "I wanted to say thank you for tonight, I think it made this whole wedding thing a little better."

Mon-El: "No problem" Kara's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. She looked very beautiful. "I'm glad that we are starting to become friends kind of."

Kara: "Me too"

Mon-El: "You know, you look really beautiful right now" Kara blushes

Kara: "Thank you." I wasn't thinking, so I started to lean in to kiss her. Then Kara looks down and pushes me back gently. "We shouldn't"

Mon-El: "Why? Because I'm a Daxamite."

Kara: "No, I just don't like you like that. I don't even know really if I like you normally as friends."

Mon-El: "Oh okay, it's fine"

Kara: "I'm sorry"

Mon-El: "No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I guess that I just got caught up in the moment." It was now very awkward between us. I just acted like nothing happened.

{Gosh, why did I have to do that? I'm such an idiot.}

We walk back to Kara's house, Kara goes to her room while I go up to my room and I go to sleep.

**Author's Note-**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	9. "Kiss"

**Kara's POV-**

I wake up. I start to get ready for a normal day when I remember that I have to get ready for my "engagement" party. Then I also remember that Mon-El tried to kiss me last night. {To be honest he is pretty handsome, especially without a shirt. Gosh, Kara, STOP! He isn't the type of person I would ever wanna be with. He is sometimes really kind to me sometimes but other times he can be a total jerk. I just hope that our friendship process hasn't been affected and I hope that things aren't awkward.} For my outfit, I put on a long dress and white heels.

It was 11 am and I went and knocked on Mon-El's room to see if he was ready yet. He didn't answer so I went to knock again but then he opened the door. He was in a suit, and he looked really good in it.

Kara: "You dress up nice"

Mon-El: "You too, you look very beautiful"

Kara: "Thank you, So are you ready to go"

Mon-El: "Yea"

We go downstairs and meet my mother and father there, they are also dressed up. We all then start to go to the place that the engagement party will be held. Rhea had specifically informed us to not have it held in an open place even though she won't be there. We were getting there a bit earlier because we had to make sure that nothing was wrong. It was still awkward with Mon-El, it's going to be even harder now to pretend to love him. I messed everything up, but I just don't like him that way and I don't think he likes me that way either. Now how am I going to marry someone I'm nowhere close to even being friends with. We get to the place where the party will be held, a beautiful garden that was under a dome (not outside). Even though it was being held in the garden, we still paid for a florist because I wanted white tulips. They had to be specially ordered because they come from Earth, one of our Kryptonian ambassadors had visited and they collected some flower seeds then brought them back here, and we grew them. We got there after a few minutes of walking. Everything was even more beautiful than it was yesterday. If this wasn't an arranged marriage, I probably would be super excited right now. The wedding was in 4 days. Today, after the party, Mon-El and I are going to start moving into our new house. I haven't seen it yet, but I know that there are 4 rooms and 4 bathrooms. That's good because it means I don't have to share a room with Mon-El, which would be even more awkward.

After an hour of final preparations, people began to show up. First, it was Thara and Lir-Al and their families, then my uncle Jor-El with his wife and Kal-El. And then everyone else showed up. Kal-El was going to be the ring bearer at the wedding. Mon-El hasn't bought me a courtship ring yet, which is fine, but the wedding is soon and people will start to wonder why I don't have a courtship ring. [I call it courtship ring because in 2x07, Mon-El called a wedding/ engagement ring a courtship ring.] We were having a good time, many people asked Mon-El how we met, how long we've been together, etc. We already knew that this was going to happen, so we made a story up :

_My family and I were taking a trip to Star Haven, it turns out that the royal family of Daxam was too. We had accidentally bumped into each other and instantly fell in love. We tried to spend as much time together until we had to go back home. Then we told our parents of our love, they were hesitant. Then Mon-El proposed, our parents also saw this as a chance to unite our planets. This all happened 1 year ago._

We were trying to find a backstory until one night I was doing my nightly routine, then when I went to write, I got the perfect idea. It made it seem like we were in love and that it wasn't an arranged marriage at all. Also, the time stamp was actually Mon-El's ideas, he thought that it wouldn't be believable if this all happened just 2 weeks ago. People loved our "love" story even though he was a Daxamite. The people started to warm up to the idea of peace with Daxam since a Kryptonian was able to fall in love with one of them. Now it was time for the toast, Mon-El and I stood up and he questioningly put his arm around my waist while I put my hand around his back. We grabbed our champagne glasses and raised them. I then started to say something:

Kara: "Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate my engagement to prince Mon-El of Daxam. I hope that our planets can now live in a state of peace. The reason why you all are here is that you are all important to my family and I. I wanted to spend this glorious day with the people I care about." 

Then from a distance, someone shouted "Kiss". I then looked up at Mon-El, he didn't seem to know what to do either. 

Kara: "I don't think it would be that appropriate to do that" I tried to sound as nice as possible

People then started to chant "Kiss". One person said "Come on, it's your engagement party, you'll kiss in front of people on your wedding anyways" Then I looked back up at Mon-El, he started to get red of embarrassment which was pretty cute, then he just shrugged. I didn't know what happened to me, but then I kissed him. The kiss surprised Mon-El but then he eased into it, for a moment everything seemed right. The kiss kept going on and it felt like we were there forever but then people started to cheer and we got snapped back into reality. After, Mon-El and I just pretended that the kiss never happened. Honestly, I have been thinking about the kiss for the rest of the party. It was an amazing kiss, I never expected to ever think that. The party went by very fast, it was actually really nice. I mostly spent time with Thara and my parents.

Once the party ended, Mon-El and I went back to my house and started to pack a couple of our things. We were really tired, so we didn't actually go and see the house. I then go to sleep.

**Author's POV-**

**Thank you for reading this story and for 1,000 hits. I hope that you liked this chapter even though it was a little short.**


	10. Mon-El's Parents Come Back

**-3 days pass-**

**Mon-El's POV-**

The past few days, it has been really awkward between Kara and I. We haven't talked that much, except for when we really have to. Tomorrow is the wedding, and I am not prepared to be a married man in a relationship with a woman that hates me. I won't ever be able to find love, I will never have intimacy or passion. The last time I will probably kiss someone is tomorrow.

Around the house, it has been really hectic with all the final preparations for the wedding. Today, I have to buy courtship rings for Kara and I, I also have to buy her an engagement ring. I didn't ask Kara to come with me because I didn't want us to end up fighting over something stupid or have there be awkwardness. I didn't know where to buy the rings though, so I asked Alura. She was in the kitchen talking with who I think was the wedding planner.

Mon-El: "Mrs.Zor-El, I was wondering where I could go and buy a ring for Kara."

Alura: "There is a jewelry store near the bakery you and Kara went to for the wedding cake, also you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Alura"

Mon-El: "Okay, thanks Alura. Bye"

Alura: "Bye"

I started walking to the bakery because I still don't know where the store is exactly. The time flew by so fast that I had gotten to the bakery and it was 2 pm. I then start to look around and I see the jewelry store. I then walk in. I immediately go to one of the salespeople and ask them for help. They direct me to a jewelry case with many engagement rings. I saw this really pretty one that I think Kara might like. I then looked at the wedding bands, and I found great ones. I then paid for the rings and then I went back to Kara's house. I went to my room to take a nap. Tonight, my parents are going to arrive here and then we are all going to rehearse the wedding. It only took a few seconds for me to fall asleep.

**-3 and 1/2 hours later-**

I start to wake up with someone yelling my name. I rub my eyes and I see that it is Kara.

Mon-El: "What is it?"

Kara: "You have to get ready, your parents will be arriving soon." When she said "parents" she rolled her eyes

Mon-El: "Okay" I get up from bed and then I go to the bathroom to get ready while Kara leaves my room.

After a few minutes, I go downstairs and I meet with everyone. We all start to head to where my parent's ship will land. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing them again. It didn't take too long for us to get there. I could see my parent's ship coming closer to the land until it finally got here. They exited the ship trying to look like they are better than everyone else, which they aren't.

Alura: "Queen Rhea, King Lar Gand. It is very nice to see you two again. I hope your trip was good." She was trying to be as nice as possible even though I know that she doesn't like my parents.

Lar Gand: "Yes, it was good."

Rhea: "I just wish we weren't coming here." She then turns to my father "As soon as this wedding is over, we are leaving"

Kara: "Why don't we start to head to the house, we have some small wedding preparations to do." We all start walking back to Kara's house. My parents are so lazy, that they literally dropped their luggage on the Kryptonian guards that were with us.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at Kara's house. Once we entered the house, my mother started ordering people around and she demanded to see the wedding dress. While they did that, my father and I went to my room to make sure that my suit looked good.

Lar Gand: "So how are you feeling about this whole wedding thing."

Mon-El: "If it was my choice, I wouldn't be marrying Kara or anyone at all. At least not now. You and mother have chosen my whole entire life and I have never gotten to do anything for myself."

Lar Gand: "That isn't true, we let you join a Garata (like soccer but with dragons, mentioned S2: E4) team"

Mon-El: "You only allowed me to join because mother needed me to become friends with the general's son, which was the star player of the team. Then a couple of weeks later, you guys pulled me out."

Lar Gand: "I'm sorry about that son. It's that your mother wants everything her way. Sometimes I wish there was a way I could change things but you know your mother. It already took so much for me to get her to agree to this peace treaty with Krypton."

Mon-El: "You know that you are the king and that you have more power than her since you were born from the royal bloodline."

Lar Gand: "I know but I don't want to upset her and some of your mother's opinions are actually really good. Enough about this, I wanted to give you something."

Mon-El: "What is it?"

Lar Gand: "My father gave me this when I was getting married to your mother." He showed me a vintage pocket watch "It was passed down through many generations of the royal family of Daxam. It is for when you are king and for you to know if you are ever late to any meetings." He said slightly laughing at the last part.

Mon-El: "Thank you, father."

Lar Gand: "I think you should change out of the suit and then we should go out there and rehearse the wedding."

My father and I leave my room and go downstairs. Kara, Alura, and my mother only came back down after a few minutes.

**Kara's POV (When they went to see the wedding dress)-**

Rhea, my mother and I go up to my room. I get the wedding dress from my closet and laid it on my bed.

Rhea: "The dress is okay. It is a lot better than I expected for you to choose. Now I want to see how it looks on you, I have to know if you'll look presentable at this wedding."

I go into my bathroom and I put on the dress. Before going out there, I look at myself in the mirror. I really wished that this wedding was with a person that I love because this dress is very beautiful. I finally go out and my mom starts crying.

Rhea: "Why are you crying, she is just wearing a dress." She asks my mother

Alura: "She is my daughter and she is still getting married, it doesn't matter who she is marrying. And she looks beautiful"

Kara: "Thanks mom"

Rhea: "The dress makes you look good. There is one thing that's good about Kryptonians and that seems to be your fashion sense."

Kara: "Thanks ..... I guess. I'm going to change out of the dress."

I go into my bathroom and change back into my normal clothes. Surprisingly, Queen Rhea wasn't as rude as she usually is.

Alura: "Should we go now to rehearse the wedding"

Rhea: "Yes, we shall"

We all head downstairs. I see Mon-El waiting there with his father. When we talk about rehearsing the wedding, we mean planning out everything. Things like if we should fake cry or if we will have vows, all the minor details. Mon-El still hasn't given me the engagement ring, now I'm starting to wonder if he even bought the rings. Mon-El then walks over to me.

Mon-El: "So, I got the rings. I also got your engagement ring. I hope that you like it." He gives me the ring and it is actually really beautiful.

       

Kara: "Wow, Mon-El. This is really beautiful. Thank you"

Mon-El: "No need to thank me, the store clerk was the one that told me to buy it."

Kara: "Oh"

It was still so awkward between us. I didn't want it like this. For Rao's sake, we are getting married tomorrow. This is a lifetime commitment and if I have to be stuck with him all that time, then we should at least get along. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like Mon-El, it's very close to hating because he knows the horrible things that his parents are doing with their planet but he still does nothing to fix it. But, he has gotten better over the time that we have known each other.

We go over the final details. It only took 1 hour to have absolutely everything ready. By now it was 10 pm. Mon-El's parents had gone up to their room to get ready for bed, my parents also went to their room. They had left Mon-El and I alone. He then started to go up the stairs but I stopped him.

Kara: "Mon-El, we have to talk about this"

Mon-El: "Talk about what?"

Kara: "The awkwardness between us. It's been days since we have talked or even interacted with each other."

Mon-El: "There is nothing to talk about. That day was a mistake, it was just a moment. It's not like I like you or anything like that. Just forget that it ever even happened. I should go up and get some sleep. It is our big day tomorrow after all." He then walked upstairs and went to his room.

I went to my room and packed up the last few things I needed for the new house. After, I took a nice warm and relaxing shower. I got out of the shower, put on my pjs and went out to my balcony. Krypton at night is very beautiful, especially the stars. The only bad thing about space is that from here you are able to see Daxam. One of the worst things about this marriage is that I will have to move to Daxam one day. I go back into my room and I go to sleep.

**Author's Note-**

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	11. Wedding Pt.1

**-Wedding Day-**

**Mon-El's POV-**

I wake up. The realization that I was getting married today suddenly hit me. Yes, I knew the whole time, but it didn't really feel real until now. I get up from bed and check the time: 9:00 am. I was already behind schedule. I had to be prepared to go to the wedding venue at 11 am. I went into my bathroom and took a warm shower. I got out and started to get ready. I was almost ready (10:15 am) but I was still trying to figure out how to put on my tie. I was standing in front of the mirror in my room when Kara came into my room wearing a robe, with makeup on and her hair put up.

Mon-El: "What are you doing in here, you know that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, right?"

Kara: "That's just a silly old legend from Earth. And I went out to the balcony for a second and I saw that you were struggling to put your tie on." She walked over to me and started to put on my tie

Mon-El: "How and when did you learn how to do this?"

Kara: "I don't really know, actually. I guess that all women are just born with the ability to put ties on other people." She smiles at me and I awkwardly smile back.

Kara: "Okay, I think you are ready. I should go back to my room and continue to get ready too. I'll see you at the wedding. Bye"

Mon-El: "Bye" Kara then left the room

After a few minutes, my father enters the room.

Lar Gand: "Are you ready?"

Mon-El: "Almost."

Lar Gand: "Son, I know that this isn't what you wanted. But, you know that this is good for the people."

Mon-El: "Yes, I know. But, never in a million years did I ever think that I would get married."

Lar Gand: He chuckles "Me neither."

Mon-El: "We should start going to the wedding venue, it's already 11."

Lar Gand: "Yes, let me just check on your mother to see if she is ready."

Mon-El: "Okay"

My father leaves my room. After the wedding today, Kara and I will be moving into our new house. We were supposed to move in on the day of the engagement party, but after what I did, we never got to it. I still regret ever trying to kiss her, I knew that she wouldn't have those feelings for me and I don't have those for her too, at least I think I don't. I wish that I never had to ever speak to Kara again, but now that we are getting married that will be very difficult. I still had a few more things that I needed to pack, my parents had brought most of my things from Daxam already packed. I then heard my mother start to call my name from downstairs. That was my cue to go there, so I wasn't able to finish packing completely.

I go downstairs and see my parents waiting for me.

Rhea: "What took you so long to get down here?"

Mon-El: "I was just packing some of my things up."

Lar Gand: "Let's just go"

We all go downstairs and get into the transport vehicle. [There weren't many transport vehicles on Krypton because they were considered not very safe, but Mon-El's parents insisted on it.] The wedding venue wasn't very far from here by car, but it wasn't in usual walking distance.

**-30 minutes later-**

We got to the place where the wedding was going to be held. I walked in and there were many people there waiting for the wedding to begin. The wedding would only start in about 40 minutes, and Kara would be arriving here with her mother, father, and Thara in about 45 minutes.

I got into the venue and saw many Kryptonians around talking to each other. There were also some Daxamites, mostly ambassadors and generals, only government people. But I also saw my best friend, Ol-Vir. Ol-Vir wasn't a very good guy, he slept around and mistreated many people, but he became my best and only friend. Ol-Vir is a very, should I say, "special" person. He is the descendant of a Kryptonian war general and a Daxamite senator. This was the first cases of a Kryptonian and Daxamite falling in love. His family is very important on both Daxam and Krypton, and since he is partly Kryptonian, he is welcome on this planet. Ol-Vir walked over to me and gave me a "bro" hug.

Ol-Vir: "Mon-El! What's up, dude?"

Mon-El: "Ol-Vir. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I didn't want him here, bad things always happen when Ol-Vir is around.

Ol-Vir: "I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding"

Mon-El: "I thought that you didn't believe in marriage, because someone cannot be with the same person for the rest of their lives."

Ol-Vir: "I know, but you are going to be with other people, aren't you?"

Mon-El: "Actually, I'm not. I'm not the same person that I was 2 weeks ago."

Ol-Vir: "Yea right"

Mon-El: "I'm being serious"

Ol-Vir: "If you say so." He then sees a girl smiling at him "I'm gonna go talk to her, see you later"

Mon-El: "Classic Ol-Vir"

**-Time passes-**

I see Kara's mother, Thara and Lir-Al enter the venue.

Mon-El: "Is Kara here?"

Alura: "Yes, she is in the back with her father. Now, shall we start this wedding?"

Mon-El: "Yes"

All of the guests enter the place where the actual wedding will take place. I was waiting outside of the doors and my mother was there too.

Rhea: "Son, I know that you don't hear this often, but you know that your father and I love you."

Mon-El: "I love you both too, despite how much it pains me to admit it."

Rhea: "Now, go get married. I want you to at least shed one tear to pretend to care about Kara."

Mon-El: "Okay mother"

My mother goes into the room and sits down. Then, I open the doors and walk down the aisle. I get to the altar and then I wait for Kara to walk down with her father.

**Author's Note-**

**I decided to split this part into 2. It was getting close to 3,000 words, so on Saturday expect part 2 of this wedding. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading.**


	12. Wedding Pt.2

**Kara's POV (Before wedding)-**

I was getting ready for the wedding. My mother and Thara were in my room helping me. I already had my hair and makeup done, all I had to do was put on my dress. I told my mom to go get ready before moving on with me and I told Thara to get ready too. I then headed out to the balcony while they did what they needed to do. I was going to head back into my room when I saw Mon-El in his room, struggling to put on a tie. I walked into his room and I went to ask if he needed help.

Mon-El: "What are you doing in here"

Kara: "I went out to the balcony for a second and I saw that you were struggling to put your tie on." I walked over to him and started to put on his tie

Mon-El: "How and when did you learn how to do this?"

Kara: "I don't really know, actually. I guess that all women are just born with the ability to put ties on other people." I smile at him and he awkwardly smiles back.

Kara: "Okay, I think you are ready. I should go back to my room and continue to get ready. I'll see you at the wedding. Bye"

Mon-El: "Bye" I then left the room

I walked back into my room and saw Thara and my mom ready to help me put on my wedding dress. It didn't take very long. My mom is very emotional, so she started to cry when she saw me in the dress.

Kara: "Mom, please don't cry or I'll cry too. Then we will both ruin our makeup."

Alura: "It's just, you look so beautiful."

Thara: "I agree"

Kara: "Thank you both"

I hand my mom a tissue.

**-About 30 minutes pass-**

Kara: "Okay, so by now Mon-El has already left and is there. We need to do the last final touches and make sure that the transport vehicle is ready."

Alura: "Let me go see if your father is ready to go."

Thara: "I am going to call Lir-Al to see if he is on his way here, then I will come back and help you finish up."

Kara: "Okay"

They go and do their things while I stay in my room waiting. I honestly can't wait to go to this wedding, both because I want to get it over with but also because even though it is awkward between us, I am starting to like Mon-El. Not just like him as friends but also like him, that kiss that we shared at the engagement party was amazing. And the moment that I had rejected him, I was so wrong to do that. But, I shouldn't think like this because there are still many things that make me like him less.

After a few minutes, both my mom and Thara come back. They help me put the last details for my hair and makeup. We leave my room and head downstairs, where my father and Lir-Al are waiting. They all then make sure that they have everything. After that, we left the house and got into the transport vehicle. The wedding venue was pretty far from here, so the drive took a while.

**-Time Passed-**

We had finally got to the wedding venue, and when we entered, everyone was already getting inside the place where the actual wedding would take place. Thara, Lir-Al, and my mother had to go in while my father stayed with me because he was going to walk me down the aisle.

My father handed me my bouquet of white roses with pink roses. Then we heard the music start to play and that was our cue to go in. My dad went to go to open the doors but I just stayed in my place.

Zor-El: "Kara, are you okay?"

I didn't know whether to tell him that I was panicking or not because I didn't want to seem like I didn't want the best for my people. But, it was my father and he always understands me.

Kara: "I know I shouldn't be like this, but Dad, I'm panicking. Please don't be upset with me, I know that this is for the good of our people and I was ready to do this, but I know deep down that this isn't what I want."

Zor-El: "I know. Kara, if it weren't in the circumstances of creating peace between Krypton and Daxam, then we would be escaping this wedding right now. But, if you don't do this, it can end up in another terrible war, ending with the loss of many people." I laughed a little when he talked about escaping. I then started to calm down a bit

Kara: "Thanks dad for making me feel a bit better. I think that I'm ready now."

Zor-El: "Good because they must be wondering where we are."

Kara: "Yea"

I loop arms with my dad and he opens the door. I see all of the guests rise and stare at me, some with welcoming smiles but other with faces of disgust.

I then looked forward and saw Mon-El. To be honest, he looked so handsome in that suit. I got lost in his stormy eyes. Then I remembered that this wedding wasn't actually "real", and I went back to what we had rehearsed. I did my best looking fake smile and tried a little to tear up, but not actually cry.

After a few seconds, we arrived at the alter. Everyone has sat down now and the music stopped. My father and I unhooked arms and he gave me a nice hug and shook Mon-El's hand. My father then went and sat down next to my mother. I then turned and looked at Mon-El.

Priest: "Today we are here to celebrate many things, the new alliance of two rival planets, peace being created, but also the love between the people. Will you two now join hands."

Mon-El stuck out his hands and I grabbed onto them. His hands were so nice and gentle. Out from the corner of my eye, I saw Kal-El sitting down with the cushion that had the wedding bands on them in his hands. The priest continued with the ceremony and it took a while. After a few minutes with my hands still holding onto Mon-El's, the priest finally starts the "Will you take this person to be your spouse part".

Priest: "Can someone please bring the rings"

Kal-El then walked up from his seat and handed Mon-El my wedding band and handed me, Mon-El's wedding band.

Priest: "Do you, Mon-El prince of Daxam, take Kara Zor-El as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Mon-El: "I do" I then slid his ring on his finger

Priest: "And do you, Kara Zor-El, take Mon-El as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Kara: "I do" He then slid my ring on my finger and switched my engagement ring to the other side

Priest: "By the power vested in me by Roa and the High Council of Krypton, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" He then turns to Mon-El "You may now kiss the bride" Everyone started to clap and cheer

I looked at Mon-El and he looked a little nervous. I gave him a reassuring smile and nod and he started to lean in. I then too leaned in and after a few seconds, our lips touched. It felt like everything around us was going in slow motion and we were just there kissing. The kiss was passionate but also gentle. Then, Mon-El probably remembered that he doesn't like me and that this wedding isn't out of love, so he pulled away. We just stared into each other's eyes for a while until the music started to play again, I put a smile on my face again and linked arms with Mon-El. We then walked down the aisle together while people threw this sacred Kryptonian flower at us. The flower symbolizes eternal love and happiness. We walked out of the venue and went to the place where the after party would be. Everyone followed us.

The place where the party is is at the same venue. But, it is outside in the gardens. We got there after a few seconds of walking and then everyone got seated in their places. There was an open bar where everyone could get things like Zakkarian Ale and Aldebaran rum. People were mingling while I went to the room where I had waited with my father to change into a more comfortable dress.

       

This dress did go against the rules that Rhea had given me, but I thought it wouldn't be much of an issue since this was the after party. I then went back to the place where the party is being held. Everyone was talking or drinking. I also saw all the Dar-Essa flowers. I was first given a Dar-Essa flower by my grandmother, who passed away last year, on my first birthday. The flower was intended to grow as I grew, but I grew up a little too fast. I still have mine in my room to this day. I was standing there staring at the flowers in the garden when someone walked to me and it was Rhea.

Rhea: "What is this dress? This is totally going against what I had told your mother before and why did you not show it to me so it could be approved?"

Kara: "I just wanted to feel more comfortable instead of being in a long-trained dress. And you know what, I honestly don't care what you think. This is my wedding and I should have control over it, whether this wedding is what I wanted or not." Rhea was surprised at what she just heard. Her look was so shocked that it almost made me laugh. I don't know what happened but I had really snapped, I was just tired of her giving me all these judgemental comments or trying to control my life as she does with Mon-El's. "Now if you excuse me, I should go and talk with the guests." I then walk away and towards some of the guests.

I talked to them for a little while until they went to go talk to some other people. I then felt a slight tap on my arm. I turn around and see that it was Kal-El.

Kara: "Hey Kal, how are you."

Kal: "I'm good. I just wanted to come here and congratulate you on your wedding, I never knew that you were with someone. I thought you still liked Del-Or." When he said Del-Or's name, my heart sunk a little. But, I stayed strong. 

Kara: "Well Kal, it's a little complicated and I will talk to you about it later, is that okay?"

Kal: "Yea, I'm gonna go talk with my mom"

Kara: "Okay, see you later alligator"

Kal: "In a while crocodile" This was a little saying that Kal and I learned when we were reading a book about Earth.

With that Kal ran over to his mom. I smiled at the thought of him being happy. Then, Mon-El walks up to me.

Kara: "Oh, Mon-El, hi"

Mon-El: "Hi"

Kara: "Sooooo" I know that I say this a lot but, it is so awkward between us.

Mon-El: "Before, I saw you near the flowers, what type are they?"

Kara: "It's a Dar-Essa"

Mon-El: "Aren't those the flowers that are supposed to grow as you did?" 

Kara: "Yes, they are. How did you know?"

Mon-El: "That book that you bought me, talked a little about them."

Kara: "Talking about that book, what is it even about?"

Mon-El: "On the first page, it said that is was a Kryptonian adaption of a story named Romeo and Juliet from Earth. It doesn't make that much sense because it's a poem type thing, but from what I understand, it is pretty good."

Kara: "Oh, well you have to pay me back for it sometime soon."

Mon-El: "I totally forgot about that, I kind of don't know where it is"

Kara: "Well when you find it, you can either give it back or pay me back."

Mon-El: "Okay, so how are you."

Kara: "I'm good, I was pretty nervous about this whole wedding thing but now I feel better. Also, I didn't get to tell you before, but you look really handsome. You clean up nice."

Mon-El: "Thank you. And you look very beautiful." When I heard him say that, the slightest shade of pink showed up on my cheeks, I was blushing and I didn't really want to be like this, getting all happy when he compliments me. I quickly change the subject.

Kara: "We should probably get everyone seated to eat and then we can eat cake!"

Mon-El: "I never thought of you as a person who would love food so much," He says while chuckling

Kara: "Well, you would be surprised how I actually am, not the one I look to be."

Mon-El: "And when will I meet that person?"

Kara: "As soon as you change your attitude and/or if we eventually ever become friends."

Mon-El: "Well, I hope that doesn't take too long." He smiles and I smile back

Kara: "Me neither"

The party went on for hours. The toasts were almost ending and we had already eaten the food. The cake was next. My mother was the one now giving a little speech, she mostly talked about how great of a person I am and how "happy" she is that I had gotten married. At the end of her speech, she yelled, "El-may-arah" (Stronger together in Kryptonian). Then we had finally moved on to the cake portion of the evening, my favorite! I don't want to sound like food is my whole life or something like that, but cake is one of my favorite foods and I haven't had it since my mom's birthday back in June. Mon-El and I went to slice the cake, people were cheering but it was probably because they were all a little drunk. We grabbed the first two pieces and then someone that was working at the party passed out the rest of the pieces.

We finished eating cake and then people started to go back to talking. About 2 more hours pass and people start to leave, it was now around 8:30 pm. Mon-El's parents had decided to leave tomorrow afternoon, and that would be the last time Mon-El and I would see them until we had to eventually move to Daxam when Mon-El would become king. Thara was now going to leave, so I said goodbye to both Thara and Lir-Al and then they left. Mon-El's parents had decided to go back to their room and so did my parents after that. More minutes had passed and I decided to go back home and relax a bit, I had the transport vehicle take me there.

**Mon-El's POV-**

I saw Kara heading to where the transport vehicles were, I guessed that she was going back home to pack. After a while, I decided to do the same. When I had gotten to the vehicle area, Kara had already left so I just took another one.

I had gotten to Kara's house and she wasn't outside, so I guessed she was just in her room. I then went to my room and started to pack the rest of my things. I was trying to look for one of my shirts, so I look under my bed. I find the shirt but I also find the book that Kara had bought me before. I grab both the book and shirt. I remember that Kara had told me to give her the book back since I wasn't going to pay her back. I walk over to Kara's room through the balcony. I knock on the door but she doesn't answer. I go to open the door, and it's unlocked so I enter. I head over to Kara's desk and leave the book there, but I also see Kara's journal opened up to a certain page. I didn't really mean to invade her privacy, but I was curious. I started to read the journal entry and it was about the day I had tried to kiss her. She talks about how, yes, when I first did that, her first reaction was that she didn't like me that way. And how she might never like me that way, but when we kissed at the engagement party, she realized that she did have feelings for me. She didn't know how to deal with them. While I read this, I got the feeling that I liked her too, so I dropped the journal and went looking for Kara. I was almost at the abandoned gardens that Kara had taken me to meet her friends. I could hear her voice but also the voice of someone else, a man. I got to a point and just stopped when I saw them. The man was Del-Or. I didn't know what to think of it. They were just talking until Del-Or kissed Kara. I left before I saw anything else. This broke my heart and I now decided that I would never reveal my feelings for Kara, ever because she was clearly in love with someone else.

**Author's Note-**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**


	13. Can we now be friends?

**Kara's POV-**

After the wedding, I went back to my room. I was at my desk, thinking about the wedding and what would happen after. I then looked at my journal and decided to read it. I got to the page where I had actually written down how I felt about Mon-El, that I liked him. I then got the urge to go find him. I thought that maybe he was still back at the wedding, chatting with some girl. Instead of going the long route, I went through a shortcut which went through the abandoned gardens. I had gotten to the gardens and then I heard someone calling my name, I thought it was probably Thara because she was the only one that knew this place. Then I thought it might have been Mon-El because he also knew this place and the voice sounded like it was a man.

Kara: "Mon-El, are you there?"

I continued to call him but then the person walked out and I saw that it was Del-Or.

Kara: "What are you doing here?"

Del-Or: "I came to talk to you"

Kara: "About what"

Del-Or: "It was wrong of me to have laughed at you when you confessed your feelings for me. I have been thinking about it a lot, and I didn't realize it before but I do like you too. I do have feelings for you"

Kara: "Do you actually think that just telling me that you have feelings for me is going to make me suddenly want to be with you?  Do you think that after you freaking laughed in my face, I would just forgive you? Do you think that's how it works?"

Del-Or: "I know it doesn't work like that, but you have to still have some feelings for me. What's stopping you from doing this?"

Kara: "Did you not hear anything I just said? Also, the thing that is stopping me is that I'm married."

Del-Or: "To who?"

Kara: "Mon-El"

Del-Or: "That daxamite?!"

Kara: "Yes, that daxamite. You know, at first I really didn't expect it but he is a good person." Del-Or gave me a questioning look "He isn't the greatest, but at least he is a better man than you are."

Del-Or: "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Also, I know that you don't actually love him. Please, Kara ...." He then takes my hands "We can be together."

Kara: "What if I don't have feelings for you anymore, and what if I don't want to be with you."

Del-Or: "I think you do"

He then pulls me into a kiss, at first I did nothing about it but then I started to pull away because I don't have feelings for him anymore.

Kara: "I don't like you, and I will never like you anymore. You hurt me and nothing can change that. And please, never talk to me again."

I then walk away and go back home.

**Mon-El's POV-**

I had gotten back to Kara's parents' house. I saw Zor-El in the living room and I asked him if he could tell me where Kara and I's new house is. He told me it was just across the House of El garden. I thanked him and I went upstairs. I grabbed all of my things and then headed to the house. 

Once I got to the house, I looked through all the rooms and chose one for me to stay in. I chose the room closest to the kitchen. I set down all of my things and then went looking for something to drink. I found some Aldebaran rum. I poured some in a glass and started to drink.

**-About an hour later-**

I was now almost done with the bottle. I was also completely drunk. Aldebaran rum was a very strong drink, it was made especially for when you wanted to party a lot or when you wanted to forget something. The reason I was drinking was because of, should I say a broken heart. I might've only known Kara for a little over 2 weeks but I have grown to deeply care for her. In this little time, she taught me how to be a better person or at least want to be a better person. I thought she had felt somewhat the same, she said it in her journal that she was starting to like me more than friends. Also, I just had this feeling whenever we would kiss or even just be near each other. But now, I'm not so sure about that. When Del-Or kissed her, it just made me feel so many things. Mad, jealous and most of all sad. I was about to pour myself another drink when Kara walked into the house.

Kara: "Mon-El, what are you doing?"

Mon-El: "Can you not see that I'm drinking." I said while raising the bottle "Would you like to join me?"

Kara: "No, I don't. You're completely wasted, you should go to bed."

Mon-El: "You can't tell me what to do"

Kara: "Well when you are this drunk, I can. Now, get up. Let me take you to your room." 

Kara walks over to me and takes the bottle out of my hand. She then gets me up and helps me walk over to my room. She then gets me into bed.

**Kara's POV-**

Kara: "Mon-El, I'd like to know one thing. Why did you just decide to make yourself completely drunk, was it just for fun or is there another reason." I said while sitting on the foot of his bed

Mon-El: "I saw it."

Kara: "Saw what?"

Mon-El: "You and Del-Or in the gardens. You guys kissed and it seemed like you enjoyed it."

Kara: "How did you ......? Nevermind, but why would you even care."

Mon-El: "Reasons"

Kara: "Are you going to tell me those reasons?"

Mon-El: "It's because I like you." He said it very tired, and then he fell asleep

I got up from the bed and smiled at Mon-El, he looked so cute sleeping. I then walk closer to him, bend down and caress his cheek while I kissed his forehead. I left his room and went back to my room at my parent's house. When I walked into my room, I saw my journal on the floor and the book I had bought Mon-El on my desk. I then realized he had read my journal entry, the one that said I had liked him. I now knew how he must've felt when he saw Del-Or and me, how he probably was confused. I picked up my journal and put it into the box with all of my other desk supplies. I also put the book in there. I then sealed the box and put it with the others. I decided that I would just sleep here and then tomorrow morning I would move everything to the new house. I changed into my pjs and then went to sleep in my bed.

**-The next morning-**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. The first thing that I did was get changed. After I did, I got all the boxes that I could carry at once and then take it to the new house. When I got there, I left the boxes on the floor and then went to check if Mon-El was awake. He wasn't, he was still sound asleep like I had left him the night before. I went back to my parent's house and grabbed the rest of my boxes. 

Once I got everything to the new house, I went and looked for a room for me to stay in. I chose the one across from Mon-El's. I unpacked all of my stuff and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I also made this special concoction that would help with  Mon-El's hangover that he probably has. Only after the breakfast was made, Mon-El had woken up. He came out of his room with his hair all messy and looking especially cute. 

Kara: "Good morning" This made him jump up, I think he didn't expect me to be there

Mon-El: "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

Kara: "Well this my house too, isn't it? Also when I got here last night, you were completely wasted. So, I made you this to help." I then handed the drink to Mon-El

Mon-El: "What is this?" He said while smelling the drink and then turning his head in disgust

Kara: "It will help you, now drink it." Mon-El started to drink it

Kara: "Now to answer your question, it's mostly made out of eggs, orange juice, lime juice, and some Kryptonian spices." He immediately stopped and started to spit out the drink

Mon-El: "Are you trying to poison me?"

Kara: "No. And stop being such a baby, it's not that bad."

Mon-El: "Actually it is, it is that bad. So how long does this take to work anyways."

Kara: "From 30 minutes to an hour. Now can you explain to me why you were like that because drunk you didn't give me much of an explanation." For a second, I thought that I saw Mon-El become relieved and less tense

Mon-El: "Ummm, it was nothing really. I was just kind of upset about this whole wedding thing, so instead of dealing with it, I drank."

Kara: "Oh. Also, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Mon-El: "What?" He seemed to get nervous again

Kara: "So, I know that we have our differences and that we haven't really seen eye to eye. And that at most times we hate each other, but I want that to change. If we are now married and expected to act like a couple, we should at least be friends. So what do you say, want to be my friend?"

Mon-El: "Yes. Why don't we go out today to get to know each other better since we are now technically friends."

Kara: "I would like that" I smiled at him and he smiled back

**-2 hours later-**

Mon-El and I decided to go out for a walk and maybe grab a coffee. We were supposed to meet in the abandoned gardens. Mon-El said that he just needed to do something before we went, so I just told him that I would meet him at the gardens. But we were set to meet about an hour ago. I didn't want to leave just yet, just in case Mon-El finally decided to show up. Then after another 30 minutes of waiting, someone, a man, showed up. It had to be Mon-El but after yesterday, I don't know anymore. 

Kara: "Mon-El?!"

Del-Or: "Nope, it's me"

Kara: "Didn't I literally just tell you less than 12 hours ago that I don't want to see you, ever again."

Del-Or: "I know but I just had to see you." He stepped closer to me

Kara: "I don't want you near me. Please go away"

Del-Or: "Kara, I want to be with you." He stepped even closer, there was basically nowhere for me to go

Mon-El: "Hey, get away from her!" Mon-El had finally shown up, almost 2 hours late

When Del-Or didn't step away from me, Mon-El pulled him by the shoulder and got him away from me.

Mon-El: "I suggest you leave before I call the guards" Del-Or then just left and I finally felt like I could breathe again

Mon-El: "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I think that Mon-El had totally forgotten everything for a moment because he then hugged me and held onto me very tightly

Kara: "Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I'm glad you showed up even though it was almost 2 hours before we had planned." His embrace felt so nice, I felt protected

After a few more seconds there, just hugging and being in comfortable silence. But, then Mon-El suddenly pulled away.

Mon-El: "Okay so enough of that. Let's begin. I know that you like to write, read and occasionally sing. But, tell me more about yourself."

Kara: "Well there isn't that much for me to tell. But, I guess that I could tell you things like what my favorite colors, foods, and drinks are. Maybe I could also tell you about some childhood memories."

Mon-El: "Yes that sounds good."

Kara: "And after I tell you about me, you have to tell me some things about yourself."

Mon-El: "I can't tell you anything."

Kara: "Why?"

Mon-El: "Because there is nothing to tell. I never really got the chance to explore hobbies or find out things that I like. All I could tell you is that I had joined a Garata team as a child but that was only because my mother wanted something out of it. I did have a best friend, but he is a horrible person. So that's basically my life. Now tell me about yours."

Kara: "Well my favorite colors are red and blue ....." And that's when I just told him about almost everything.

From that day forward we became great friends.

**Author's Note-**

**Hi! If you guys are wondering, the current year in the story is 2013. So that means they got married in 2013 and to be more specific, they got married on August 23. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this story. :)**


	14. What are friends for?

**Mon-El's POV-**

Kara and I have been friends now for over 1 month. It was now early October. Today Kara was going out with Thara, so I decided to just stay home. I was searching around the house for something to do when I found a book in the kitchen. It was a cookbook. I decided to make something, I had always had an interest in cooking. By the time Kara had come back, I had practically made everything in the book. All open counter space was filled with food. When Kara saw everything, she was surprised.

Kara: "Uhhh, Mon-El?" I turn around

Mon-El: "Hey Kara, what's up? How was it with Thara?"

Kara: "It was good. I'm just wondering who made all of this food"

Mon-El: "I did"

Kara: "Am I hearing this right? I thought that a prince wouldn't even know how to make something as simple as a sandwich."

Mon-El: "That's kind of offensive"

Kara: "Sorry, but usually princes get served and never have to do anything like cooking. How did you do all of this in literally only a few hours that I was gone?"

Mon-El: "It is true, we don't get taught many life skills. But as a child, I would always like to go to the kitchen and see how all the food was made, I used to think it was so cool. So now I guess that I've found a new hobby/interest. Also, it turns out that books have a lot of useful information." I say while holding up the book

Kara: "Well let's try out your food" She walks over to the counter and points at something "What's this?"

Mon-El: "I don't actually know but I'm pretty sure it's not a dessert."

Kara: "Okay," She said questioningly

She took a piece and ate it. I couldn't tell if she liked it or not because a look of surprise was on her face.

Kara: "Mon-El, this is amazing and this is definitely not a dessert." he laughs

Mon-El: "Really?"

Kara: "Yeah, I was not expecting this to be so good. I'm going to need you to make this every week."

Mon-El: "Okay"

Kara: "We can start like a tradition, every Friday you make this and we sit down, talk and eat it."

Mon-El: "That sounds great. So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Kara: "No, I was thinking maybe we could go out in the city and walk around."

Mon-El: "Sure. I just need to figure out what to do with all this food first."

Kara: "Why don't we take it to my parents' house, they will know what to do with it."

Mon-El: "Okay. Let me just take a quick shower and get changed, I've been in these clothes the whole day."

Kara: "That's fine, I'll try and pack some of these things up."

I went to my bathroom and took a shower. I decided to take my time, what I didn't know is that I took a very long time. I had finally got out of the shower and I was leaving my bathroom, but I didn't have a towel on. When I went out, there was a knock at the door and then Kara walked in.

Kara: "Mon-El, what's taking so long?" she then looked up and saw me naked

She was definitely surprised, I was kind of frozen. I quickly grabbed one of the shirts that was on my bed and covered myself up. She turned her face and covered her eyes.

Mon-El: "Kara, what are you doing in here?"

Kara: "I was knocking on your door to ask why you were taking so long, but you didn't answer. So, I walked in. I'm sorry, I should probably go."

Mon-El: "Yes, that would be best"

She then ran out of my room and closed the door on her way out.

I quickly put on some clothes, and then went to the living room. Kara was in the kitchen, packing up some more food.

Kara: "Mon-El! I was just about to start taking food over to my parents' house. I'm going to go now." She was about to leave

Mon-El: "Kara, wait"

She turned around slowly.

Kara: "I'm sorry for walking in on you when you were indecent, I didn't mean too."

Mon-El: "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have taken so long. But, is this going to make things awkward between us now? Because I don't want it to"

Kara: "No, it's not going to be awkward. It might just be a little weird."

Mon-El: "Good. So, let's go."

Kara: "Yeah, let's go."

I picked up some food and then we both went to Kara's parents' house. When we got there, Kara's mom was in the kitchen.

Kara: "Hi mom"

Alura: "Kara, Mon-El! What are you two doing here?"

Kara: "Well, Mon-El made a lot of food and we don't have anywhere to store it, so I was thinking you might want it. Maybe you can take it to work."

Alura: "Okay, is that all?"

Kara: "Yeah, I also wanted to say hi to you and dad. Is he here?"

Alura: "No, he is at his lab."

Kara: "Oh, well tell him that I said hi."

Alura: "Of course"

We then set down the food on the counter and left. We walked around Argo and went to a few market places. Kara and I spent hours out, and the memory of what had happened earlier today completely slipped away. The day went on as it usually did and by the time we had gone back home, it was very late, so we went to sleep.

**Kara's POV-**

It had been a few days since I walked in on Mon-El naked. The image had burned into my mind, but I guess that isn't a bad thing. My feelings for Mon-El remained the same, I still liked him. And after that night before we became friends, my feelings grew. When he was drunk, he told me he had like me, but I never brought it up. I wanted normal him to tell me that he liked me.

Today was just another ordinary day, but my uncle Jor-El asked me to take care of Kal-El for the day. Of course, I accepted, because Kal was like my little brother. I picked up Kal and took him back to Mon-El and I's house. I was worried a little bit since I didn't know how Mon-El would act around a child.

I was in the living room with Kal and I was helping him with his Calculus homework. Mon-El came out of his room and sat down on the couch next to me.

Mon-El: "Kara, who's this?"

Kara: "Remember, my little cousin, Kal-El. I am taking care of him today."

Mon-El: "I totally forgot that you were taking care of him today."

Kara: "Hey, Kal." He looked up at me from his homework "Do you remember my frien.....husband, Mon-El?"

Kal: "Yeah, I do. Hi, Mon-El."

Mon-El: "Hi, so what are you doing?"

Kal: "Calculus homework"

Mon-El: "Calculus, my worst subject. I was better at English."

Kara: "I never knew that."

Kal: "Shouldn't you guys talk about these types of things before you get married?"

Kara: "Yeah, but you know Kal that this wasn't a regular marriage."

Kal: "Yup, I know" he went back to doing his work

Kara: "Mon-El, please go back to what you were saying."

Mon-El: "Well if you count that as something, then there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Kara: "So were you good at school, did you get good grades?"

Mon-El: "Yes, but sometimes when I think about it, it was probably because I was the prince." I laughed "Also, my parents pulled me out of school when I was twelve, they said that I shouldn't go to a school full of peasants. Also, sometimes my parents told me I didn't need an education, that since I would become king, I would learn everything I needed from my father."

Kara: "Oh"

Mon-El: "Yeah, so I'm not very smart."

Kara: "I wouldn't say that, I think you are smart just maybe not book smart. Also, the things we learn at school, we never use in the real world anyways." Kal looked up at me "But that doesn't mean people should stop going to school, it is important." Kal then looked back down

Mon-El: "So tell me about your school experience."

Kara: "I was a huge nerd."

Mon-El: "What is a nerd?"

Kara: "It is a term used on Earth for someone that is smart and uncool."

Mon-El: "I'm sure that's not true, well the uncool part because you are very smart."

Kara: "No it is true. I bet if we went to school together, you wouldn't have noticed me. I don't think that in any situation you would notice me."

Mon-El: "As much as I want to say that I would notice you, that is true. I probably wouldn't have noticed you, but I'm so glad that I did meet you. You are literally my only friend."

Kara: "I'm glad that I met you too."

Kal: "Kara can you help me with this problem?"

Kara: "Yeah sure"

Over time, Mon-El and Kal bonded. I didn't know that Mon-El was so good with kids. Every single day I learn something new about him, and every time it makes me like him more. Eventually, Kal had to go. Mon-El and I were alone, sitting on the couch.

Kara: "I didn't know you were so good with kids."

Mon-El: "Me either. Too bad I won't really ever get to use these skills."

Kara: "What do you mean?"

Mon-El: "Well, a part of me as a child always wanted to be a father. I wanted to take care of a child, my child, the way my parents didn't. But now that I'm married to you, I won't have kids, unless my mother asks us to produce an heir. But that would be by hair samples."

Kara: "I always wanted to be a mother. My connection to my parents is the greatest and I want to have a connection like that with my own child."

Mon-El: "I guess both of us won't get to be parents. Life sucks"

Kara: "It really does. Well, I am going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Mon-El: "Goodnight"

I went to my room, changed into my pjs, and got into bed. I instantly fell asleep.

**-Now 2 am-**

Suddenly I woke up, and I saw that it was still night time. I checked the time and it was 2 in the morning. I tried falling back asleep, but it didn't work. I decided to go get some water to see if that would help. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I got there and I saw Mon-El in the kitchen.

Kara: "Couldn't sleep either?"

Mon-El: "Yup"

Kara: "I woke up in the middle of the night, for no reason and nothing is working for me to go back to sleep. So, I decided to get some water. What about you?"

Mon-El: "Same"

Kara: "Do you want to sit on the couch and talk?"

Mon-El: "Sure"

We sat down and started talking about everything, I learned a lot more about him. I was starting to get tired. Mon-El could tell.

Mon-El: "Do you want to go to sleep? You seem tired"

Kara: "No, I'm fine."

Mon-El: "Okay"

He was talking to me, but I eventually fell asleep. I could feel Mon-El pick me up and lay me in my bed. I had woken up by now. He was about to leave my room.

Kara: "Mon-El, wait"

Mon-El: "Do you need something?"

Kara: "Can you lay with me?"

Mon-El: "Kara I don't think-"

Kara: "Please"

Mon-El: "Ok"

He got on my bed and once he did, I turned and laid my head on his chest and I wrapped my arm around him, he did the same. I fell asleep quickly.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up to me in my bed, alone. I wondered where Mon-El was. I got out of bed and went out. I checked in his room, and he wasn't there. I then went to the kitchen, he was making food.

Mon-El: "Good morning"

Kara: "Good morning, thanks for laying with me last night."

Mon-El: "What are friends for?" I smiled

Kara: "I hope it wasn't weird"

Mon-El: "No, it's fine. So what do you want for breakfast?"

Kara: "Surprise me"

I went to the kitchen table and sat down. After a few minutes, Mon-El brought over the breakfast. I started eating as quickly as possible, the food was amazing.

Kara: "Mon-El how are you so good at cooking? Like this is terrific."

Mon-El: "Thanks. So, Kara, I was thinking maybe we can take care of Kal-El again, soon."

Kara: "Yeah sure, but why?"

Mon-El: "I guess that I like kids, it's nice to feel like a role model."

Kara: "I wouldn't say you're much of a role model."

Mon-El: "True"

Kara: "Can you tell me something?"

Mon-El: "What"

Kara: "Why don't you open up to me? Whenever I ask about you or your past, you always tense up and play it off like there is nothing interesting about you. But, almost every day, I learn something new about you. I tell you everything you ask about me, why don't you do the same."

Mon-El: "I don't know, it's hard for me to open up to people. I never really had an actual friend that cared about my interests. My best friend back on Daxam was just like everyone else, a spoiled frat boy. And he was probably one of the better ones since one of his ancestors was Kryptonian, so he had a little bit of good in him. And my past is not something I like to talk about because it brings up a lot of bad memories. I wasn't really treated well there. My parents treated me like all the common people, so it was terrible. While I was growing up, it seemed like my mother was ashamed of me, so she always kept me hidden and locked me away in my room for hours, maybe even days."

My heart broke hearing what Mon-El was telling me. He wasn't like everyone else on Daxam, he only acted like them because that is what was forced upon him. He was treated badly, and never had someone to care for him. So, while he was talking, I grabbed his hand and held it.

Kara: "I'm so sorry"

Mon-El: "For what? You did nothing wrong"

Kara: "Yes I did. When I met you, I always treated you terribly because I thought you were just like all the other Daxamites, probably even the worst. But, that isn't true. You have a kind heart. I didn't realize before that you had suffered as a child." He smiled slightly at me "And hey, you opened up to me! Also, just know that if you ever need anything or want to talk about anything, come to me because I will always be there for you."

Mon-El: "Thanks Kara"

Kara: "No problem. This is what friends are for"

**Author's Note-**

**Hi! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Thara's Wedding

**Kara's POV-**

It was now around the middle of November. Time really flies here on Krypton. It has been 3 months since that night that Mon-El was so drunk, he told me that he liked me and since we have been friends. For the past few weeks, Mon-El and I have been taking care of Kal every once and a while. It made me smile to see how Mon-El and Kal were becoming friends. I have also been helping Thara with her wedding planning. Thara and Lir-Al decided to move up there wedding to next week, it was unexpected, but I like seeing my best friend so happy and in love. As Mon-El is now my husband, he will be my plus one. Not too many people are happy about this, but what can they do?

Currently, I am out with my mother. We are going out to shop for our outfits for Thara's wedding. It was fun, dress shopping, it reminded me of the days when I was a child and my mom would take me with her to go buy dresses for her high-class events since she was part of the High Council. We had just finished picking out our outfits to try on. I had chosen 4 dresses to try on, but I already knew which one I wanted to buy.

After a few hours, we go back to my parents' house. I was in the living room with my parents talking about everything. We hadn't talked like this since before I got married.

Kara: "Mom, dad. I should probably go now, Mon-El is probably waiting for me."

Alura: "Ok, bye sweetheart."

Zor-El: "Bye"

Kara: "Bye mom, bye dad"

I then left their house and walked over to mine. I walked in to see Mon-El in the kitchen making our Friday night dinner. We had actually started that tradition, it was nice to sit and talk with each other sometimes. Mon-El used to be so closed off to me, so this way he had no excuses. But, I also have to admit that I haven't really opened up that much to him. Yes, I answer all the questions he asks, but I don't tell him personal things, I just tell him things that make me look like a normal Kryptonian. I can admit that I have had troubles, people sometimes made fun of me when I was a child because I was always so focused on school. People told me that I wouldn't be able to sustain the great responsibility of being part of the House of El and that I wouldn't be able to lead it one day, even if I tried really hard. They also told me that they were glad my uncle had produced an offspring, so he could take the lead one day. It honestly hurt. Kryptonians are very good people, but every person has flaws. The only friends I really had while growing up was Thara and her cousin. I've never really told anyone about these things before, not even Thara. She would just tell me that those people are just jealous or something like that.

I had now sat down on the couch, thinking about everything. I didn't notice it, but Mon-El walked over to me.

Mon-El: "Kara, you okay?"

Kara: "Hmm? Yes, I am fine, why do you ask?"

Mon-El: "You look like you have just been contemplating all your life decisions."

Kara: "Well not exactly, I've just been thinking about some personal things."

Mon-El: "Why is it making you so sad?"

Kara: "It's not"

Mon-El: "You know, you get this crinkle right up there when you lie," He said while pointing between his eyebrows

Kara: "I don't have a crinkle," I said defensively

Mon-El: "You're crinkling at the moment" I roll my eyes "Nevermind that, but what's going on? You told me that you would always be there for me when I needed to talk, let me do the same for you."

Kara: "Ok"

I told him everything. The thing is, he paid attention to me the whole time, and he looked like he actually cared about my problems. It honestly surprised me.

Mon-El: "I never knew you felt like that, and that people treated you that way. I thought that people here were always nice and respectful."

Kara: "People can deceive you"

Mon-El: "You know what I think?"

Kara: "What?"

Mon-El: "That you will be a great leader of the House of El one day. No matter what other people tell you, you need to believe in yourself."

Kara: "Thank you. I really appreciate your friendship."

Mon-El: "It's nothing, I'm only telling the truth." I laugh

Kara: "Either way, thanks. Shall we now commence Friday night dinner?"

Mon-El: "Yes, we shall" we both laugh

**-A few days later-**

It was the night before Thara and Lir-Al's wedding. Thara was staying over at my house because she was having a few nerves and I wanted to help her out. We were sitting at the dining table having a few drinks, not too many though. Mon-El was in his room.

Thara: "Kara, I'm scared"

Kara: "About what? Are you having doubts?"

Thara: "I don't know. I know that I want to marry Lir-Al, but don't you think it's too soon. We are only 22 years old. And what if we don't work out, that would be a disgrace to all of Krypton and Roa."

Kara: "Thara, do you love him?"

Thara: "Yes"

Kara: "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him, and have kids with him?"

Thara: "Of course, I do"

Kara: "Then what's the problem?"

Thara: "I might just be overthinking things."

Kara: "Exactly. So you shouldn't worry. You and Lir-Al are going to have a beautiful life together, full of love, passion, and kids. And you guys won't disgrace Krypton, or Roa because you guys work well together. I know the way he makes you feel, which is happy."

Thara: "You're the bestest best friend."

Kara: "I know" we laugh "Now tell me all the details of the honeymoon. Where are you guys going?"

Thara: "We are going to Star Haven"

Kara: "The planet that the air smells like cinnamon?"

Thara: "Yeah"

Kara: "That sounds like it's going to be amazing"

Thara: "I hope it will be"

Kara: "It will"

Mon-El then comes out of his room and sees us in the kitchen/dining area.

Mon-El: "What are you two talking about?"

Kara: "Girl stuff"

Mon-El: "What stuff?"

Thara: "Kara's just giving me some advice about the wedding"

Mon-El: "Can I give you some?"

Thara: "No thanks Mon-El, I'm fine. Also, I don't think you would be able to give good advice"

Kara: "Yeah, don't trust him with that, he sucks"

Thara and I laugh.

Mon-El: "What are you talking about? I give you great advice all the time!"

Kara: "Sometimes. All the other times, it makes no sense"

Mon-El: "Fine, I can admit that I don't give great advice." I laugh

Kara: "Do you know what time it is, I don't want to go to sleep too late."

Mon-El: "It's around 9 pm"

Kara: "Thanks"

Mon-El: "I'm going to go back to my room, I want to read that new book I bought. If you need anything, just knock on my door."

Kara: "Okay, goodnight"

Mon-El: "Goodnight"

He then left the room. I stared at him as he left. I looked back at Thara. She was smirking at me.

Kara: "What?"

Thara: "Nothing"

Kara: "Thara, you're smirking. What is it?"

Thara: "You and Mon-El seem to be warming up to each other."

Kara: "Yeah, we started being friends a few months ago."

Thara: "It also seems like you guys like each other"

Kara: "That's crazy *pfft*" she then pointed at my crinkle "Ugh, I hate that thing. Fine, I like him. More than friends."

Thara: "I'm so happy for you, after what Del-Or did, this is good news. Does he like you back?"

Kara: "Well, the night before we became friends, he got very drunk. I had asked him why and he told me that he saw Del-Or kiss me and he got jealous because he liked me. But when he was finally sober the next day, he didn't say anything. So, I don't really know."

Thara: "To me, it looks like he does"

Kara: "How?"

Thara: "The way he looks at you, jokes around with you, smiles at you. Also many other things. So tell me all the details."

Kara: "Basically, I just have a crush on him. And it seems that every day that we become closer and I learn something new about him, it all makes me like him more."

Thara: "Are you sure that you don't like ... love him"

Kara: "It's too early for that, but it's heading in that direction."

Thara: "I'm glad you told me because now I can help you get his attention"

Kara: "No, Thara, I don't want to do that. I like the way things are, yes it would be nice to have something more with him, but I don't want to potentially ruin something good. Also, I don't want to have to get his attention. I want him to notice me that way himself. But I also really, really like him and I can't help but think that we could be good as a couple."

Thara: "Okay, but just try to put yourself a little more out there."

Kara: "By doing what?"

Thara: "Touch him more, like slightly touch his arm or his knee, things like that. Try to spark jealousy. Or just be yourself because he seems really into that."

Kara: "Okay, I'll try"

Thara: "Oooh, you should do it at my wedding"

Kara: "Don't you think that's soon?"

Thara: "Of course not"

Kara: "I'll see. Now let's get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up and then I went to make breakfast. I might not be as good of a cook as Mon-El, but at least I can make some stuff. After I did that, I went to wake up Thara and Mon-El. We all then ate. I told Mon-El to start getting ready in around an hour because we were going to be leaving in around 2 hours.

I got Thara and started helping her get ready.

About an hour passed. Thara had her hair and make-up done. All she needed to do was put on her dress. But before that, I needed to do my hair and make-up.

       

I went to go check if Mon-El was ready. I knocked on his room door and then he opened it. He looked very handsome in his suit, but he had his tie untied.

Kara: "Mon-El, you look very handsome. And it seems like you still haven't figured out how to tie a tie." I started to tie it

Mon-El: "Yeah, I was hoping you would come here to help me. Also, thanks. You look very beautiful."

Kara: "Thank you." I had just finished tying his tie "There you go, now wait in the living room. Thara and I will be out shortly."

Mon-El: "Okay"

I went back to my room. I helped Thara get in her dress and I got in mine. I wore a light pink dress.

I went out of my room with Thara and met with Mon-El in the living room. He stood up and saw us. He just kept staring at me. I smiled at him.

Kara: "What do you think?"

Mon-El: "You look amazing ... both of you, I mean" Thara smirked at me, I just rolled my eyes

Kara: "Mon-El, do you know if the transport vehicle got here yet."

Mon-El: "No, I don't. If you want, I can go check."

Kara: "Yes, please."

He then went outside to check.

Thara: "He was totally checking you out"

Kara: "What? No"

Mon-El then walked back in.

Mon-El: "The vehicle is out there, should we go now?"

Kara: "Yeah"

**-50 minutes later-**

We were now at the wedding venue. I was sitting next to Mon-El and my parents. The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It was still going on, currently, Lir-Al was saying his vows. I was now crying.

Mon-El: "Kara, you okay?"

Kara: "Yeah, it's just so beautiful that these two people are getting married, they are so in love."

Mon-El: "Is that the only reason?"

Kara: "No, I'm also crying because I know that I will never have something like that. I want to have true love."

Mon-El: "I'm sorry that my parents put you through this. It was their idea. Now you are stuck with me, and if it wasn't for our marriage, you could be happy with someone else."

Kara: "It's not only their fault, my parents also agreed to it."

Then someone shushed us, I guess we were talking a bit too loud. We stopped talking.

The ceremony finished after a bit. After, we all went to the party. It was held in the grand ballroom of the Al Museum. The museum was owned by Lir-Al's family and his family is filled with great artists of all types. When I walked in, I saw everything looked even more beautiful then it did the few days ago I had come to see it. As soon as I walked in, I went to my seat which was near the main table, where Thara, Lir-Al, and their families sat at. Mon-El sat next to me. The party had now begun, there were people on the dance floor, others were mingling and drinking. I was just sitting there, doing nothing.

Mon-El: "Kara, why don't we go dance?"

Kara: "The last time I danced with you, it didn't go so well."

Mon-El: "But it's different now. This time you aren't drunk. So, I think we will be fine"

Kara: "It's not only that."

Mon-El: "What?"

I looked over to Del-Or dancing, Mon-El then looked over to where I was looking and back at me.

Mon-El: "Don't let him stop you. He doesn't matter, and I won't let him come near you."

Kara: "Okay"

Mon-El: "Good, now come on" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor

We started to dance, but then a slower/classical song came on. We kind of froze for a while and I looked around the room. I saw Thara and she was dancing with Lir-Al. When she saw me, she gave me a little nod telling me to slow dance with Mon-El. I then looked at Mon-El. We got in position and started to dance to the song. It felt nice holding hands with Mon-El and having his other hand placed just below my waist. I tried not to look at him that much, and each time I did, he gave me a grin.

The party went on for hours. At one point, Mon-El and I were sitting at our table and a photographer came up to us.

Photographer: "Hello. Can I take a picture of the bride's best friend with her husband? Maybe a kiss?"

Kara: "Oh, I don't know."

Photographer: "Come on"

Kara: "Does a kiss on the cheek work, we aren't one of those couples that likes to kiss in public."

Photographer: "Are you sure?"

Kara: "Yes, I'm sure"

Photographer: "That's okay then"

Mon-El then kissed my cheek and the photographer took a few pictures. After, he went away.

Mon-El: "I didn't know you repulsed me so much"

Kara: "What are you talking about?"

Mon-El: "You literally did everything you could to not have to kiss me"

Kara: "It's not what you think"

Mon-El: "Then what is it? Do you think I'm not attractive enough? Do you not like the way I kiss?"

Kara: "Mon-El, you are very attractive and a great kisser. I just don't want to kiss you. Okay?"

Mon-El: "You think I'm a great kisser?" He smirks

Kara: "Mon-El!" I say in frustration

Mon-El: "Just so you know, you're not so bad yourself."

Kara: "Thanks, I guess. Is that a compliment?"

Mon-El: "Yes, it is a compliment. How long do we have to stay here for?"

Kara: "I don't know, but we are probably going to be the last ones to leave."

Mon-El: "Can't I go before you. I love parties, you know that, but I'm tired. The home life has grown on me" I laugh

Kara: "No, you have to stay and be a 'supportive husband' or people will keep thinking that Daxamites are as bad as people think. And I don't want people to think that anymore because you aren't bad, you're actually a good person."

Mon-El: "Ok, I'll stay. But, you have to pay me back for this."

Kara: "By doing what?"

Mon-El: "Well the day that I had bought my new book, I saw this bar type place. It recently just opened, and I saw the poster outside which said that they also have this thing where you pick a song and then you have to sing it in front of everyone there. To pay me back, we can go there one night, and you have to sing."

Kara: "No way. I'm not doing that in a million years."

Mon-El: "You have to, come on. If you sing a song, I will too."

Kara: "Fine, but I'm only doing this so I can hear you sing."

Mon-El: "I'm already going to let you know that I suck."

Kara: "That's why I'm doing it, I'm going to laugh so much."

Mon-El: "That's kind of rude."

Kara: "You'll probably laugh at me, so it will be fair."

Mon-El: "I wouldn't laugh. Also, I bet you are really good at singing."

Kara: "I am not" he rolls his eyes

Mon-El: "We will see, how about tomorrow night?"

Kara: "It's a date." I noticed his face change a little bit "No, I didn't mean it like that. I know that it isn't a date. It's just an expression. Like it means 'I will be there' or 'It's set'." I said a little panicky

Mon-El: "I didn't even think that"

Kara: "Oh"

Mon-El: "So, what are we supposed to do for the rest of the time that we are at this wedding?"

Kara: "I don't know"

Mon-El: "Do you want to go back to dancing?"

Kara: "Sure"

Another hour or two passes and I'm sitting with Thara now.

Thara: "So why didn't you kiss Mon-El when the photographer came up to you guys?"

Kara: "I just wanted our next to kiss to be when we wanted to kiss each other, which I do, I don't know if he does. Wait! How did you know that?"

Thara: "I might've sent him over"

Kara: "Thara!"

Thara: "What?! I knew that you wouldn't want to 'put yourself out there' yourself, so I tried to help out. And then you blew it by refusing to kiss him"

Kara: "I didn't refuse, I just asked if Mon-El could kiss my cheek instead"

Thara: "At least you didn't say no to the whole thing. So, how was the kiss?"

Kara: "It barely counts as a kiss, it was on the cheek."

Thara: "But still, was it nice?"

Kara: "Yeah. Now can we change the subject?"

Thara: "Okay"

**-Tomorrow Night-**

It was around 6 pm. I was in my room for most of the day, but I went out to the living room to ask Mon-El a question.

Kara: "Mon-El, is this bar like fancy or is it casual?"

Mon-El: "It's more casual, but like nice casual."

Kara: "Ok"

I went back to my room. I got changed and did my hair.

       

       

       

I then walked to the living room. Mon-El wasn't there, so I sat on the couch waiting.

After about half an hour, Mon-El comes out of his room. He was wearing his pjs.

Mon-El: "Kara, you look so dressed up, why?"

Kara: "What do you mean, why? We were supposed to go to that new bar."

Mon-El: "That's today?"

Kara: "Yeah, why did you think that I asked you what type of clothes to wear?"

Mon-El: "Well girls usually like to plan their outfits ahead of time. I thought that we were going tomorrow."

Kara: "No, stupid, now go get changed because I'm not getting ready again tomorrow."

Mon-El: "Okay, I'll be back soon"

After around 10 minutes, Mon-El came out of his room.

Kara: "Are you ready to go?"

Mon-El: "Yup"

We walked to the bar. It wasn't that far away from our house. When we go in, the place looked nice. The place was almost full, but there were still spots for us to sit at the bar. There was a stage, and currently, there was a clearly drunk man that was trying to sing, but it sounded like someone screaming. I sat down and ordered myself a drink while Mon-El disappeared. My drink finally came and when I turned back from grabbing it, Mon-El was sitting next to me.

Mon-El: "You're up next"

Kara: "What? Where did you go?"

Mon-El: "I signed you up to go next and as promised, I will go right after that."

Kara: "What song should I sing?"

Mon-El: "I don't know. Sing your favorite song"

Kara: "Good idea, thanks."

The man that was up there had finally gotten off the stage, which meant the screaming had stopped, thankfully. Then someone spoke from a microphone on the side.

Unknown: "Kara Zor-El, you're up next"

I froze up a bit, but then I went. I chose a song and then went up on the stage. I began to sing, it was so nerve-racking. I was so scared. But, I couldn't be worse than the guy before me, right?

The song soon finished and I went back to my seat. As always, some girl was flirting with Mon-El, and he didn't turn her down. He kept smiling at her, did he not pay attention to me singing at all? I was about to get there and then I heard Mon-El say something.

Mon-El: "Thank you, but I'm actually married. And I really don't want anything to change that because she is pretty great." That made me get butterflies in my stomach

The girl that was talking to Mon-El had walked away and then I gladly sat next to Mon-El.

Kara: "So what did you think about my performance?"

Mon-El: "You were great, you sang beautifully. I'm never wrong."

Kara: "Mon-El, you are always wrong."

Mon-El: "Well, this time I'm not."

Kara: "Now it's your time to go up there"

The person on the microphone called his name. Mon-El went up there reluctantly.

Mon-El started to sing, and he was surprisingly not bad, he was actually pretty good. He had chosen to sing another one of my favorite songs. He looked so cute up there, the spotlight shining on him, making his beautiful blue eyes clear as day. He also looked very nervous, which made his voice a bit shaky. After the song finished, he came back.

Kara: "I thought that the prince of Daxam wasn't able to get nervous."

Mon-El: "You thought wrong. That was the worst experience of my life. I was surprised you didn't laugh, was it actually that terrible?"

Kara: "Actually, you were pretty good. Your voice was a little shaky, but it was good."

Mon-El: "Thanks, now let's go"

Kara: "What? We just got here less than 20 minutes ago."

Mon-El: "Well I got to see you sing, now there's nothing else to do here."

Kara: "Yes there is, we can watch other people sing, we can sing again. And we can drink."

Mon-El: "But I want to go home"

Kara: "I thought drinking was your favorite activity? Just a couple of drinks and we can go"

Mon-El: "Okay"

We drank around 3 more drinks each. We were now completely wasted.

Kara: "We should go home now," I said while slurring my words

Mon-El: "Okay"

They left the bar.

Kara: "How aren't you slurring your words?"

Mon-El: "It just hasn't hit me yet, but I'm still very drunk. I might've had a couple of shots while you were in the bathroom."

Kara: "Mon-El!"

Mon-El: "I'm sorry" Suddenly he stopped

Kara: "It's okay. Why did you stop?"

Mon-El: "I need to tie my shoe, go on without me. I'll catch up to you."

Kara: "Okie Dokie"

I was walking in the direction of Mon-El and I's house, but I was struggling to walk. Soon, Mon-El had finally caught up to me. After another few minutes, we finally got home.

Mon-El: "Home sweet home," he said while falling on the couch

I then sat next to him.

Kara: "Today was fun. Thanks for getting me to try new things."

Mon-El: "No problem. Kara, you looked really beautiful up there. Like a lot. You can be annoying sometimes, but I like your personality. You were the only person to think that I wasn't a spoiled brat. Thank you."

Kara: "Your welcome. Mon-El I have to be honest and tell you something."

Mon-El: "What?"

Kara: " I have feelings for ..."

Then I heard snoring. I looked over at Mon-El and I saw that he was sleeping. I got up from the couch and put him laid down on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. I then went to my room, changed, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note-**

**Hi! Thank you for reading this very long chapter! I hope you liked it.**

 


	16. Kara's Birthday

**-December-**

**Kara's POV-**

Tomorrow is my birthday. I'm not very excited. I never really liked my birthday ever since I was 6 years old. Once I had a birthday party and I invited everyone from my Kanar-Onn class. But when it came the day, only 3 people showed up including Thara and Del-Or. It was really embarrassing, so ever since then, I never really liked to celebrate my birthday. All I did was go on a walk, maybe buy a cake and then have dinner with my family.

But this year, it's going to be different, especially with Mon-El around. Well, I haven't even told him that it's my birthday tomorrow yet, so I don't know.

It was currently around 3 pm and I was in the living room, writing in my journal. Soon, Mon-El came out of his room and sat next to me on the couch.

Mon-El: "So Kara, what should we do tomorrow?"

Kara: "I don't know, I was thinking of going out with Thara"

Mon-El: "Ok. What about after that?"

Kara: "Well it's my birthday tomorrow, so I'm going to have dinner after with my family."

Mon-El: "Wait, what? It's your birthday tomorrow?! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kara: "It's not a big deal, also I don't really like to celebrate my birthday"

Mon-El: "Why?"

Kara: "Well once I had a party and I invited a bunch of people, and only 3 of them showed up. So, it kind of made me not like my birthday"

Mon-El: "Well you should like your birthday, it's important. How old are you turning?"

Kara: "I'm turning 22"

Mon-El: "Kara! We need to throw a party"

Kara: "No, Mon-El. I don't want one."

Mon-El: "Are you sure?"

Kara: "Yes, I am sure"

Mon-El: "Okay. But why don't you do something different this year, like maybe you, me, Thara and Lir-Al can all go to that bar we had gone to."

Kara: "I don't know. I've been doing the same thing every year, it's like a tradition"

Mon-El: "That's exactly why we should go to the bar!"

Kara: "Okay, let me call Thara"

I called Thara, and she said it was a great idea. I guess that we are going to the bar. Yay, I guess.

**-The Next Day-**

I wake up the next day with the sound of someone entering my room. I had my eyes still closed because I was really tired. Then my eyes immediately shot open when I smelt food. I propped myself up in my bed and saw Mon-El putting the food on my desk. He then noticed I was awake.

Mon-El: "Kara, good morning! Also, Happy Birthday"

Kara: "Thanks and good morning to you too. What did you make?"

Mon-El: "Your favorite"

Kara: "Thanks"

Mon-El: "So what time should we go to the bar?"

Kara: "It's still the morning, so I think maybe later like at 5 or 6 pm."

Mon-El: "Okay. Well, I'm going to go now. Enjoy your breakfast"

He was about to leave my room.

Kara: "Wait! Mon-El, why don't you eat breakfast with me? It looks like you made way too much food."

Mon-El: "Are you sure?"

Kara: "Yeah"

**-A few hours later-**

Mon-El and I were now on our way to the bar. We had decided to go a little bit earlier. When we got there, Thara and Lir-Al were already there. We sat with them at a table in front of the stage. Mon-El went to the bar and got us all drinks. When he came back, Thara and Lir-Al were on stage doing a duet. I'm not going to lie, they were not very good.

We stayed there for hours. It was actually a lot of fun. I sang a few songs and even convinced Mon-El to sing a few too. We were all a little bit drunk too, but not blackout drunk. It was currently 8 pm and we had all left the bar. We were now going to my parent's house for dinner with everyone, including my uncle Jor-El, my aunt Lara, and Kal-El.

The walk there seemed pretty fast. When we entered, my family was all in the living room talking. Well, Kal-El was sitting on the edge of the couch and seemed like he was bored out of his mind. When he looked up, he saw us. He immediately ran to Mon-El and hugged us.

Kara: "Hey Kal. How are you?"

Kal: "I'm good. But what took you guys so long?"

Mon-El: "We were out with Thara and Lir-Al. Sorry we're late"

Kal: "It's okay. But Mon-El, I want to show you this new book I got. I think you might like it."

Mon-El: "Okay"

They then walked away. Thara walked to me.

Thara: "He's good with kids too"

Kara: "Yeah, Kal really likes him"

Thara: "I guess that will be a good thing for later, maybe when you guys have kids"

I turned around to face her.

Kara: "Thara, that's probably never going to happen. We aren't even together"

Thara: "Technically you are, you two are married"

Kara: "You know what I mean. He doesn't like me. At first, I thought he did, but after a while, it just seemed like he wanted to be friends, that's it."

Thara: "I don't think that's true"

Kara: "Think what you want to think"

Soon enough, we were all sitting at the dining table eating dinner. Mon-El was sitting next to me, Thara was on my other side and Lir-Al was also next to her. Across from the table, were my uncle, aunt, and Kal-El. My parents were at both ends of the table.

The dinner was really good and was just like it was every year. After dinner, my mom brought out a cake and we all ate a piece. It was around 10 pm when everyone went home, including Mon-El and me.

Mon-El immediately went to bed, while I was in the living room. I was drinking. I didn't really know why though. Maybe it was because of my past, or because I knew I had no chance of being with Mon-El. Either way, I was in some way, sad and I was drowning my sorrows with alcohol. I was on the couch, contemplating some things. Then I went to my room to get my journal. I then went back to the living room. I sat on the couch again and started writing. I wrote a letter confessing my feelings for Mon-El. It ended up being a few pages long, maybe I cried a little bit too. I didn't really know what I was going to do with the letter. I didn't have the courage to give it to him. So I just folded it up and stuck it into some random place where he would probably never find it. I then went to bed.

**-December 29-**

Soon, it's going to be a new year. Here on Krypton, more specifically Argo, we kind of have a tradition to celebrate the new year. We all gather in the middle of the city, near Argo's Fountain of Health. We all then light these lanterns and release them into the air, lighting up the sky like the stars. It's very beautiful, especially when you look from something like a balcony. Due to Krypton's atmosphere, the lanterns take a very long time to be completely out of view, so sometimes we can get an especially lit sky for days. I love this time of year. It also happens to be the day when I had my first kiss. Honestly, when I look back, it wasn't as embarrassing as I had thought at the moment. The kiss was also with some boy I had a minor crush on, a little bit before I started my major crush on Del-Or. After that day, we still talked to each other a little bit, but after a while, we never talked again. But, we weren't meant for each other anyway.

Right now though, I am relaxing in bed, not wanting to get out. It was currently the morning, and I had gone to sleep late the previous night. But, I also didn't want to go to sleep again, or I would wake up in the afternoon. So, I just grabbed a book, laid back in bed, and started to read.

**Mon-El's POV-**

When Kara, Thara, Lir-Al, and I were all walking to Kara's parents' house, on her birthday, I had to quickly stop to tie my shoe. I was there alone for a few seconds, and when I was going to go catch up with them, I found a flyer blowing in the wind. It especially caught my eye, since it blew in my face. I had looked at it, and it was a flyer for a job. It was a job as a reporter. It made me instantly think of Kara, so I folded it up and put it in my back pocket. Later, when we were back home, I totally forgot to give it to her. I only remembered today, 2 and 1/2 weeks after her birthday.

I had just finished making breakfast. Kara still hadn't left her room. So, I went to knock on her door. I also saw this as an opportunity to give her the flyer. I walked to her room, which was right across from mine, and knocked on her door. She yelled for me to come in, which I did.

Mon-El: "Hey Kara"

Kara: "Hi"

She put down her book.

Mon-El: "I was wondering if you were going to come out of here and eat breakfast"

Kara: "I am, just not right at this moment"

Mon-El: "Okay"

Kara: "Is that all?"

Mon-El: "Well, I also wanted to give you this"

I handed her the flyer. She grabbed it and started to read it. Her face lit up.

Kara: "Mon-El! Where did you get this?"

Mon-El: "I found it when we were walking from the bar to your parents' house."

Kara: "Why didn't you give this to me before?"

Mon-El: "I kind of forgot, sorry"

Kara: "It's fine, but it says that there will be walk-in interviews tomorrow. How am I going to prepare for this in such a short amount of time?"

Mon-El: "You'll be fine. You don't have to prepare, you just have to dress to impress"

Kara: "Mon-El, that's not how things work. I have to prepare, but this freaking flyer doesn't tell me a lot."

Mon-El: "Well why don't we go to the place, and ask them for more information"

Kara: "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to"

Mon-El: "Well I want to. Also, I want to go out and buy some ingredients for your celebratory dinner for when you get the job"

Kara: "Thanks, but don't get ahead of yourself"

Kara and I eat breakfast and then go out together to go get more information about the job. The lady at the front desk told Kara a bunch of information, it seemed like Kara understood everything while I didn't. After a while, we finally start heading to the market place.

Mon-El: "So, what did she tell you?"

Kara: "Did you not pay attention?"

Mon-El: "Not really"

Kara: "Well she basically told me to be there tomorrow at 2 pm, that I should dress in like proper clothes. She told me to bring my certificate of Kanar-Onn. Also that I should know how to properly write stuff like articles in English too and not just Kryptonese. That's basically it."

Mon-El: "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

Kara: "Mon-El, I appreciate it, but I don't need you to go with me everywhere I go. I'm an adult woman who can take care of herself. Sometimes it feels like you won't ever leave me alone. I didn't even want you to come with me today"

Mon-El: "Sorry, I just thought that I was kind of supporting you. I'll leave you alone now. You can go home, I'll go back after I buy all the groceries"

Kara's face then relaxed and looked like she regretted what she said.

Kara: "No, Mon-El. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed a little bit. It's just I've always had my own thing and done everything in one way. And now that you are here, things are changing, you are around basically all day every day. I guess I'm just not used to change, even though it's been a few months"

Mon-El: "It's fine. I get it. It's tough for me too. I'm so clingy because I don't really know anyone here. You're my only friend here, and I don't know what to do without you there with me. I'm still a stranger to Krypton."

Kara smiled at me.

Kara: "Okay, I think we should just go buy the stuff and go home and relax. Well, I still have to prepare a little bit for my interview tomorrow."

Mon-El: "About that, are they going to like hire you on the spot?"

Kara: "If they want to."

Mon-El: "So, what do you want to eat for your celebratory dinner?"

Kara: "Surprise me"

After a while, we finally get back to our house. Kara and I eat dinner and then Kara goes to her room to prepare a bit for the interview.

**-The Next Day-**

**Kara's POV-**

Today was the day before New Years and the day of my interview. I got dressed in a traditional Kryptonian work outfit. It was a very business classy suit. I then did my hair in a tight updo. I looked really professional and was sure it would impress the interviewers. I got out of my room ready to go with what I needed in a bag too. I then sat at the kitchen counter. Mon-El was faced away from me making breakfast. He turned around and placed a plate of food in front of me. He then looked at me, his face dropped, then he started laughing. I was confused.

Kara: "Why are you laughing?"

Mon-El: "I don't mean to be rude, but you kind of look ridiculous"

Kara: "I don't know what you are talking about"

Mon-El: "Why are you dressed like that. You should dress more casually"

Kara: "But you told me to dress to impress, and I'm impressing them by being professional."

Mon-El: "But do you want them to think you are uptight"

Kara: "No"

Mon-El: "Then wear a dress or something like that. That way you are more comfortable too"

Kara: "Okay, I'll be back"

After a few minutes, I came out of my room with a more casual dress on. I still had my hair up though.

Kara: "What do you think?"

Mon-El: "That will surely impress the interviewers"

Kara: "Are you sure I look good and professional enough?"

Mon-El: "Yes, I am sure"

Kara: "Okay then I guess I'm ready."

I got my bag and was heading towards the door.

Mon-El: "Aren't you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?"

Kara: "I'm too nervous to eat."

Mon-El: "Nahjivehd (good luck in Kryptonese)!"

I smiled at him

Kara: "Nahkluv (thank you in Kryptonese)"

He smiled back at me and then I left.

**-Hours later-**

**Mon-El's POV-**

I was at home and I was almost done cooking Kara's celebratory dinner. It was now around 7 pm, I don't understand why it's taking her so long to come back. Should I maybe call her?

Just as I thought that ... the front door opened. I turned around and saw Kara. I walked from behind the kitchen counter. Kara stepped into the house. She had a big smile on her face.

Mon-El: "So ... how did it go?"

Kara: "I got the job"

Mon-El: "You did?!"

Kara: "Yup, I did!"

An impulse struck in me and I ran to her and picked her up and span her around the room. We both had big smiles on our faces, she was laughing. I then set her down. We then stared into each other's eyes. I had a strong urge to kiss her right now, but I resisted. Instead I decided to finally tell Kara how I felt about her. I quickly turned away from Kara and started pacing around the room.

Kara: "Mon-El, what's wrong?"

Mon-El: "Nothing, I just have something to tell you and I don't know how to say it. I feel like I might embarrass myself."

Kara walked up to me and put her hand on my arm. She had a caring look on her face.

Kara: "You can tell me anything"

Mon-El: "Kara, I like you"

Kara: "I like you too Mon-El"

Mon-El: "No, I don't mean like as a friend, I mean that I like you and I care for you and that I want to be with you"

Kara seemed shocked, but her caring face didn't change, except for her smile grew a bit more. But then she looked a bit more confused.

Kara: "You want to be with me? Me as in Kara Zor-El"

Mon-El: "Yes, you. I've had these feelings for you for a long time now and I never had the courage to tell you. And I don't really know much about how people act in these types of situations, but by how your acting does this mean you don't like me back?"

Kara: "No, it's actually the complete opposite. I really really like you. I've liked you for a long time now too"

We were back at staring into each other's eyes, Roa, she has beautiful eyes.

Mon-El: "Why don't we go on a date tomorrow night?"

Kara: "You know tomorrow is New Years"

Mon-El: "Exactly it would be a perfect day to go on a date. So will you go on this date with me?"

Kara: "Yes, I will"

Mon-El: "Great, now let's eat your celebratory dinner"

**Author's Note-**

**Hi guys! I've had this chapter in the works for a while now and I finally got the chance to finish it. I also have that much inspiration to write either.** **Also, I'm now going to start adding in more Kryptonian words into the story, and maybe I'll add the definitions in parentheses next to the word.** **Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 


	17. First Time

**-New Year's Eve-**

**Kara's POV-**

Today was the day of my date with Mon-El. I am so excited for it. I'm wondering what we are going to do, he hasn't told me exactly yet. I went over to Mon-El's room to go ask him what we were going to do. I knocked on the room door and after a few seconds of waiting there, he opened it.

Mon-El: "Hi"

Kara: "Hi"

Mon-El: "I'm guessing that you want to know what we are doing for our date"

Kara: "Yeah, I am. So..."

Mon-El: "I wanted to wait until our date to tell you all the details, but I know that you won't stop asking until I tell you"

Kara: "You know me well"

Mon-El: "Well, come in and I'll tell you everything"

Kara: "Okay"

I walked in and sat on his bed. Mon-El sat next to me.

Mon-El: "So first, I was planning on us going a walk through the abandoned gardens and then go eat at that restaurant we went to before we got married when we were trying to get to know each other. After we eat, we would go to the New Year celebration"

Kara: "That sounds like a great date," I said while smiling at him

We stared into each other's eyes. We started to lean in but then I turned my head away.

Kara: "I should probably start getting ready for our date"

Mon-El: "Yeah, I should too"

I got up from his bed and went back to my room. Once I got in there, I started looking for something to wear again. I then found a dress that I liked. I then took a shower.

**-1 hour later-**

It was now time for the date.

I had just put on my dress and my shoes.

       

I did my hair in a low ponytail. I then left my room. I saw Mon-El sitting on the couch. When he saw me, he got up and walked over to me.

Mon-El: "Wow"

Kara: "Wow to you too. You look very handsome"

Mon-El: "Thank you"

Kara: "Shall we go on our date now"

Mon-El: "Yes, we shall"

We left our house and then walked to the abandoned gardens. We walked and talked around there for a while. It was peaceful and serene. After about 1 hour of us being there, we went to the restaurant.

Mon-El: "So Kara, can you explain to me how the Kryptonian New Year is like"

Kara: "Well the people of Argo gather at the center of the city which is Argo's Fountain of Health. We play music and we all dance. Once it reaches a few minutes before midnight, we all light these lanterns and then release them into the air. It's quite a beautiful scene. It's especially beautiful because the sky is lit for days since it takes a while for the lanterns to leave Krypton's atmosphere."

Mon-El: "I can't wait to see it"

Kara: "So how was New Years back on Daxam"

Mon-El: "It was mostly like all the other days there, we just got drunk even more and partied even more"

Kara: "Oh"

Mon-El: "Yeah. Kara, I haven't told you this yet, but back on Daxam, I would go to my balcony and I would look up at the stars and the planets. I could see Krypton and it was beautiful and I would always imagine how it would be to live here. I would imagine how my life would be like if I wasn't the prince of a party planet"

Kara: "You felt like that?"

Mon-El: "Yup"

Kara: "Well now you know how it is to live here."

Mon-El: "I do, and it's great. I just wish that we could stay here forever and not have to eventually move to Daxam."

Kara: "But, that'll be so long from now. Also, when we do get there, we will change Daxam and make it be great"

Mon-El: "I hope that we are able to do that"

Kara: "We will"

**-1 and 1/2 hours later-**

We were now at the Argo Fountain of Health. We met up with my mom and my dad. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Mon-El seemed to enjoy it. We joined in with everyone and started dancing.

After another hour, my parents were soon going to start passing out lanterns for people to light up. They gave one to Mon-El and me first. After a few minutes, everyone had a lantern. It was 2 minutes away from midnight. My mom talked into a microphone and told everyone to light up their lanterns. We all did. It was one minute until midnight. She then told everyone to release the lanterns into the sky.

As the lanterns flew up into the sky everyone counted down until midnight. All of the citizens of Krypton and Argo shouted, "5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Year!".

There were so many people that Mon-El and I were really squished together. We looked into each other's eyes. I knew that we were both waiting for the right moment to kiss each other, and I knew now was the time. I leaned in, he leaned in, and eventually, our lips touched. He put his arms around my waist and I held onto his face with my hands. The kiss was passionate and almost magical. When we finally pulled away from each other, we smiled. I then took Mon-El's hand and took him back to our house. Once we got there we started to kiss again. The kisses got more passionate and desperate by the second. We then headed to my room. We fell on my bed and continued to make out there.

I was currently under Mon-El, he had his hand on my leg, and it slowly went higher and higher. He then moved his hand to under me and to the zipper of my dress. He started to pull it down.

Kara: "Wait, Mon-El, wait. I need to tell you something"

Mon-El: "What is it?"

Kara: "I've ... I've never done this before"

Mon-El: "Done what?"

Kara: "Mon-El, I am a virgin"

Mon-El: "Oh. Do you want to stop then?"

Kara: "No ... no. I want to do it, I just thought that I should let you know"

Mon-El: "So you want to continue?"

Kara: "Yes, very much so"

Mon-El: "Okay"

We then went back to kissing. Mon-El took off my dress while I took off his shirt. I then took off his pants. Everything moved on from there.

**-Sometime after-**

We were now laying in my bed, panting. I then moved over to cuddle with Mon-El. I laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around me.

Mon-El: "How do you feel?"

Kara: "I feel good, I feel great. I don't know about you, but that was amazing"

Mon-El: "I feel the same way"

Kara: "You do? So you don't think I was terrible"

Mon-El: "What would make you think that? You were the complete opposite of terrible, you were incredible"

Kara: "Incredible, huh. That's a pretty high rating for my first time"

Mon-El: "Well I'm telling the truth"

Kara: "So, Mon, what are we going to be? Friends that occasionally have sex, boyfriend/girlfriend ..."

Mon-El: "Boyfriend and girlfriend"

Kara: "I like the sound of that"

Mon-El: "Me too"

Mon-El then started kissing me.

Kara: "You wanna go for another round?"

Mon-El: "Only if you want to"

Kara: "I do want to"

**Author's Note-**

**Thank you for reading this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for this chapter being a little short. Kara and Mon-El are finally together! Stay tuned for their long love story.**

 


	18. We're Dating!

**Author's POV-**

It has been one month or so since Kara and Mon-El went on their date. They have been loving being together. They alternate between sleeping in each other's rooms, they still aren't "living together" as in sharing a room. They still haven't told anyone about their relationship. Thara, though, has been suspecting that something is going on. Also, Kara's job has been great. She loves it a lot.

Kara and Mon-El were currently on the couch having a little make-out session. Mon-El was sitting on the couch but had his legs laid on it. Kara was on top of him, straddling him. She had her left arm around his neck and her other hand pulling him closer to her. He had his right hand grabbing onto her waist. Their lips were moving in sync. Mon-El started to move his hand higher and under Kara's shirt. Then Kara heard someone knock on the front door. She immediately stopped kissing Mon-El.

Mon-El: "Kara, what is it?"

Kara: "Someone is at the door"

Mon-El: "Are you sure you just didn't here something? Because I didn't hear it."

Kara: "Well you were distracted since we were kissing."

Mon-El: "True, but if someone was really at the door, they would knock again and they haven't."

Kara: "You're probably right. I'm just being paranoid. It's hard having to sneak around my family and friends that actually know about the arranged marriage."

Mon-El: "You were the one that wanted to keep us a secret."

Kara: "I know, but now I'm thinking we should tell them. To everyone else in Krypton, we are married and that we are in love and stuff. So, now that we really are in a relationship, would it make that much of a difference? I feel like it just would make things better."

Mon-El: "If you want to tell them, then we can. If we weren't in the situation we are in, I would have thrown a whole parade. But, I just don't want my parents to find out because if they do, they will think even less of me. They think that me being in lo ... that me actually wanting to be with a Kryptonian is beneath me. That it would just prove how much a disappointment I am to them. I know that I shouldn't care about what they think of me, but I still do. Even though they are terrible people and did terrible things to me and everyone else, I still care for them deep down."

Kara: "And that isn't a bad thing. Your parents are still your parents and I bet that one day they were good, and I'm sure they care for you in their own way. And do you wanna know something?"

Mon-El: "What?"

Kara: "I don't think you're a disappointment. I think you are amazing. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Mon-El: "You really think so?"

Kara: "Of course"

He smiled at her. She smiled back and then kissed him for a long time. That one long kiss began another make-out session. They were back in the same position as before.

A couple of minutes passed of them like that. Then Kara heard something at the door again, but this time instead of a knock, she heard the lock being opened. The door had now been unlocked and the door handle had just been turned. Kara jumped off of Mon-El and sat next to him on the couch. The door finally opened, revealing Alura.

Kara: "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Alura: "I came here to ask if you and Mon-El wanted to join your father and me for dinner."

Kara: "Yeah, sure. But, how did you get in here?"

Alura: "I knocked at first, but you didn't answer. So, I used the spare key I had."

Kara: "Oh"

Alura: "I also invited your uncle Jor-El, your aunt Lara, and Kal. If you want, you can invite Thara and Lir-Al."

Kara: "Ok. What time?"

Alura: "At around 7 pm."

Kara: "Ok"

Alura: "Bye Kara, bye Mon-El"

Kara: "Bye"

Mon-El: "Bye"

She then left.

Mon-El: "It looks like we've found our chance to tell everyone."

Kara: "It sure does."

Mon-El: "Are you having second thoughts, you have this weird look on your face."

Kara: "No, it's that I'm nervous. I don't even know why. My family and friends like you after they really got to know you, so that's good. And Thara has always been secretly wanting us together."

Mon-El: "So what's the problem?"

Kara: "There is none. It's just that I have never had a boyfriend before, so I don't know how it will be."

Mon-El: "I'm sure everything will go fine. Also, if it doesn't, nothing will really change, will it? We will still be together."

Kara: "Yeah, of course."

He scooched closer to her and then kissed her softly.

Kara: "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day until dinner? Do you wanna go back to doing what we were before my mom came in?"

Mon-El: "All we were doing was kissing. I just want to cuddle with you in bed right now."

Kara: "Do you not want to kiss me?"

Mon-El: "Kara, I love kissing you. But we have been doing that for a while now and I want to relax a bit before dinner."

Kara: "Okay. But can you carry me to your bed, I'm lazy right now."

Mon-El: "Ok"

He got up from the couch. He picked up Kara by putting her over his shoulder.

Kara: "Mon-El! What are you doing? You are going to drop me!"

Mon-El: "No I'm not."

He got to his room and then dropped Kara onto his bed. She rolled to her side of the bed and then he laid next to her. She went close to him and put her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. He wrapped his arm around her and then kissed her forehead.

Kara: "You know, I think that your bed is more comfortable than mine."

Mon-El: "How?"

Kara: "I don't know, it's softer and less creaky."

Mon-El: "Kara?"

Kara: "Yes"

Mon-El: "I was thinking, why don't we just move in with each other? Like I know we already live in the same house, but what about sharing the same room and sleep in the same bed each night. We basically already do that."

Kara: "Mon, it's not that simple. And don't you think it's a little too soon. We've only been together for what ... 2 months and we haven't even said those three important words yet."

Mon-El: "What's not simple about that? You can just move your stuff in here, or I move my stuff in your room. Then we can spend every night with each other. And it wouldn't even be a big change."

Kara: "Exactly, so why change anything? Is this just so you don't have to go over to my room when you want to have sex with me?"

Mon-El: "No, it isn't. It would make things easier. But that isn't the point. Why do you not want to?"

Kara: "I've just never had this before, I've always lived in my room alone. I never had to share a room with someone or even a bed."

Mon-El: "You know, I haven't either."

Kara: "I know. It's just I'm not ready. But soon"

Mon-El: "When is soon?"

Kara: "I don't know. And I also have another reason, and you said it too. You haven't ever been in a relationship, if this arranged marriage never happened, you probably would of never had one. So, I'm sure that you aren't very serious about wanting to live in the same room."

Mon-El was kind of upset by this. He got out of bed.

Mon-El: "I'm going to get some water from the kitchen, do you want something?"

Kara: "No thanks"

He then left the room. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some water, but instead of going back to his room, he stayed in the kitchen. After a while, Kara went out there.

Kara: "Mon, why didn't you come back?"

Mon-El: "I was drinking my water"

Kara: "Ok"

Mon-El then set his glass of water in the sink and started to head back to his room. Kara knew something was up. She walked faster than him and caught up to him. She pulled him back to face her.

Kara: "What is up with you?"

Mon-El: "What are you talking about?"

Kara: "Ever since I said we should wait before sharing a room, you've been acting weird."

Mon-El: "No I haven't"

Kara: "See you're doing it again. All your answers to my questions have been in a bland and kind of harsh toned. I've never seen you like this."

Mon-El: "I'm sorry that I'm reacting to my girlfriend not wanting to share a room with me. I'm sorry that I'm reacting to my girlfriend thinking we aren't serious enough, that I'm not serious about me wanting to live closer with her, or even being with her."

Kara: "I never said all those things."

Mon-El: "But when you were talking before, you meant to say those things. Do you really think that I'm joking around when I say all this stuff? Because I'm not. Kara Zor-El, I have feelings for you that are so strong, that I don't know what to do with myself when I am around you. I don't ever want to spend another moment without you near me. That's how serious I am about you. And if you can't recognize that, then I don't think we will be able to work." Kara put her hand on his cheek and caressed it

Kara: "Mon, I'm sorry. You should probably know that I never expected for something like this to happen. So, when you tell me these types of things, I always feel like it's a dream and that at any moment, I can just wake up and it's all gone. That's why I keep trying to play it as something so simple."

Mon-El: "No Kara, I'm sorry."

Kara: "You don't have to say that."

Mon-El: "Kara, do you wanna maybe skip this dinner and just stay home?"

Kara: "I wish, but we have to tell everyone that we're together."

Mon-El: "Okay"

Kara: "And Mon-El, if you really are serious about sharing a room with me, then let's do it"

Mon-El: "Are you sure you're not just doing this to make me happy because if you're truly not ready, we don't have to"

Kara: "No, I'm ready"

Mon-El: "I guess we're moving in together"

Kara: "Yeah we are," she said smiling

Mon-El and Kara then kissed.

Later that day, Kara and Mon-El went to dinner. Kara also invited Thara and Lir-Al. At one moment during the dinner, Kara whispered to Mon-El letting him know that she was going to tell everyone.

Kara: "Umm, Mon-El and I have to tell you all something"

Alura: "What is it, Kara?"

Kara then held Mon-El's hand

Kara: "Well, Mon-El and I are..."

Mon-El: "Kara and I are dating! As the Earth people like to say"

Kara kind of was shocked that he just blurted it out like that. He looked at her.

Mon-El: "Sorry, I'm excited" he whispered to her

Kara: "Basically what Mon-El is saying, we are together, like romantically. We aren't just fake married"

Thara immediately started smiling.

Thara: "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I saw you two at Lir-Al and I's engagement party"

Alura: "I was wondering when you two were going to tell us"

Kara and Mon-El then got confused.

Mon-El: "Wait, Mrs. Zor-el, how did you...?"

Alura: "You and Kara have been acting weird recently, also your connection to each other is fairly obvious, looking at each other very caringly"

Kara: "So, does this mean you're okay with it?"

Alura: "Before now, I would have been very shocked to hear that you and the prince of Daxam were together, but now that I have gotten to know Mon-El, I see now that you two are good for each other. I'm very happy for you two"

Kara: "What about you, dad?"

Zor-El: "Kara, if you are happy, I'm happy"

Kara: "Thank you"

Lara (Kal-El's mom): "Might I say, you two are very cute together"

Kara: "Thank you, Aunt Lara"

Everyone was very happy for Kara and Mon-El. Kara was very happy about this.

**-A little over a month later-**

One night they were sleeping in bed together. Then Kara woke up in the middle of the night, not feeling very well. She started to move around in bed in order to fall asleep again. She couldn't sleep.

Kara: "Mon?" she lightly shakes him, he wakes up

Mon-El: "What is it?"

Kara: "I can't sleep"

Mon-El: "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kara: "No, but I feel sick"

Mon-El: "Like you're going to throw up?"

Kara: "No"

Mon-El then put his hand on her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

Mon-El: "It feels like your on fire, we should call your mom"

Kara: "No, I don't want to wake her up, I'll just call Kelex"

Mon-El: "Who is Kelex?"

Kara: "Have you seen the robots that fly around Krypton, well they are robotic helpers"

Mon-El: "I was wondering what those were"

Kara then started to get out of bed.

Mon-El: "No, don't get up, I'll call Kelex"

Kara: "Thank you"

Mon-El: "So, how do I call it?"

Kara: "There should be a beacon in the living room, if you click on it, it will ask you what service you want and all you say is 'medical assistant' then Kelex should come"

Mon-El: "Okay, I'll be right back"

**-A few minutes later-**

Mon-El came back into their room.

Mon-El: "Kelex will be here soon"

Mon-El then laid back in bed and started cuddling Kara.

Kara: "Mon-El, stop, I might get you sick. We still don't know what I have"

Mon-El: "It doesn't matter, if I get sick, it means we will be sick together"

Kara: "I don't think that's a good idea, if you get sick, who's gonna take care of me ... take care of you?"

Mon-El: "That's true, but I just love cuddling you"

Kara: "I love cuddling you too, but I don't want you to get sick"

Mon-El: "Okay"

Mon-El released her.

Mon-El: "Shouldn't Kelex be here by now?"

Kara: "Yes, but maybe it's on its way"

There was then a signal ringing from the front door.

Kara: "I think Kelex is here, can you go open the door"

Mon-El: "Yes"

He left again and when he returned, Kelex was following him. Kelex then did a scan of Kara.

Kelex: "Hello Kara Zor-El"

Kara: "Hi Kelex"

Kelex: "It seems that you are sick"

Kara: "Yes, do you know what I have?"

Kelex: "Based on my scan, you have Argo fever."

Mon-El: "What's Argo fever?"

Kelex: "Argo fever is an infection that is caused when a person comes in contact with the Argious bacteria that is only found in Argo. Once that person comes in contact with the bacteria, it takes 24 to 48 hours for the person to get sick. It starts with a fever. There are many times that the illness causes the person to have hallucinations and hysteria."

Mon-El: "Is Argo fever treatable?"

Kelex: "Yes, with proper care, the illness should go away in the range of 3-7 days"

Mon-El: "Thank Roa"

Kara: "Kelex, when will you begin my treatment?"

Kelex: "Right now"

Kelex went over to Kara and took out a small device. Kelex then placed the device on Kara's arm, it had a small needle on it, so Kara winced when it was put on her.

Kelex: "You need to leave this on for a week even if your symptoms go away before then"

Kara: "Okay"

Kelex: "If you have any other inquiries just use the service beacon again"

Kara: "Thank you Kelex"

Kelex: "No problem, Ms. Zor-El"

Kelex then started to leave the room, Mon-El followed so he could let Kelex out. Mon-El then returned and got back into bed.

Mon-El: "How are you feeling?"

Kara: "Better, but still sick"

Mon-El: "I'm glad, now it's time to go back to sleep"

Kara: "I'm actually not that tired"

Mon-El: "I'm sure if you lay down and close your eyes, you'll be able to sleep."

Kara: "Okay"

Kara and both then went to sleep.

**-A few days later-**

Kara was now almost better, but she still had to wear the small medical device for about 2 days. Over these past few days, Mon-El has been taking care of Kara. He even got a soup recipe from Kara's mom, that she would make when Kara was sick. Today he made the soup again. Mon-El brought it to her while she was in bed. Once he handed her the soup, he sat on the edge of the bed.

Kara: "Thank you"

Mon-El: "For what?"

Kara: "For making this soup, for being an amazing boyfriend, and for taking care of me while I'm sick"

Mon-El: "There's no need to say thank you, but you are welcome. I will accept your compliment." Kara giggles "So, how long do you think until you can take off this little medical device," he said while pointing at it

Kara: "Maybe like two more days. It's starting to hurt a little"

Mon-El: "If it hurts, shouldn't you just take it off. You seem to be almost cured, so there isn't much of a need for it."

Kara: "I need it to make sure that I don't get sick again soon, and I'll just put some ice on it"

Mon-El: "I'll go get the ice"

Kara: "No, Mon. I just want you to stay here and relax. You've been taking care of me for the past few days and haven't relaxed at all."

Mon-El: "Okay"

He got into bed. Kara went closer to him and cuddled him. She then used her hand to turn his head to look at her. She looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss, he quickly moved back.

Kara: "What was that?"

Mon-El: "I thought you said that you didn't want to get me sick"

Kara: "I don't and I won't, I've gotten to the point in my treatment that it can't be contagious"

Mon-El: "Are you sure?"

Kara: "Yes, I am very sure"

Mon-El: "Oh, then come here"

He leaned in and kissed her.

Kara: "I've been waiting to do that for days now"

Mon-El: "Me too"

Kara kissed him one more time.

**Author's Note-**

**Thank you for reading this story and this chapter, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
